The beginning of JJ and Emily
by darkclocks
Summary: Beginning with how JJ and Emily met and their relationship progressed. JJ/Emily pairing. Rated M for potential later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss arrived early at the BAU for her first day of work a bit nervous. She wasn't sure how long she would be here, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner made that clear, but, at least, he was willing to give her a chance to prove herself.

She made her way up to Hotch's office.

"Emily, you're here."

"Yes, sir. What would you like me to do?"

"The team won't be here for a while, but I'm going to have our Media Liaison, JJ, get you situated and go over protocols for the BAU with you. Her office is right down the walkway on the right."

"Yes, sir."

Emily made her way down the hallway to the office that said Jennifer Jareau. She assumed that's what Hotch meant by JJ. She knocked softly.

"Come in," JJ said, not quite looking up from the case file she was reading.

"Agent Jareau. I'm Agent Prentiss. Hotch said I should come see you with help getting settled in."

JJ still hadn't looked up.

"Oh, that's right. Yes, Agent Prentiss, I'll..." JJ went to stand and finally looked up and froze.

At the same time, the two women's eyes met. "Emily?" JJ asked.

"Jennifer?" Emily replied. Both women's mouths were hanging open.

Both women stood in silence for a moment before JJ tried to compose herself.

"Um, yes, Agent Prentiss. I'll be right there to go over protocol with you." JJ wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, so she thought ignoring it would work for now.

"Of course. Thank you, Agent Jareau," Emily said as she walked out and took her place at her desk, finally able to catch her breath.

This was going to be awkward.

* * *

 _Three Months Earlier._

Emily Prentiss had just arrived in D.C. for an extended weekend. Her mother, an Ambassador, had been insistent that she visit, and Emily had put it off as long as she could. She was an FBI agent working in the midwest and stayed pretty busy. In fact, she couldn't remember when she had four entire work-free days.

She arrived in DC early Friday morning, checked into her hotel. Her mother had put up a slight fight at her staying in a hotel instead of with her, but they both knew this would be more comfortable for the both of them.

Her first night in town, Emily decided to hit up a bar nearby her hotel room. Over the years, she had gotten used to being alone, so the idea of going by herself didn't bother her.

When she arrived there was a decent crowd, but it wasn't too packed. Emily found a seat at the bar. She found sitting at the bar was the best way to meet new people and hear interesting stories. If there was one thing Emily enjoyed, it was studying other people.

After a long week, SSA Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as her friends called her, and Penelope Garcia had decided they needed a girls night out. They hadn't been out in a while, and felt like it would be good for them to get out.

They headed out to McCallan's in DC for a few drinks, not interested in anything but relaxing and having a good time. Garcia was one of the few people that knew JJ was bi-sexual, and also knew that lately, she had been more asexual than anything else. She wanted JJ to get out and meet people, enjoy life a little. When she saw the dark-haired woman at the bar that seemed to keep looking at JJ, Garcia began to put her plan into motion.

"Love, why don't you go up to the bar and get us another round?" Garcia suggested. "It's on me."

"Wow, you're drinking quite a bit more than normal tonight," JJ said. She didn't know that Garcia was pouring part of her drinks out while JJ wasn't watching.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can always call my chocolate thunder to pick me up," Garcia assured her. "Now, go get my drink."

JJ obeyed and headed up to the bar. It was the third trip she had made that night. She found a spot to order next to Emily Prentiss, and casually said hello as she waited for the bartender.

"She'll be back in a minute. I think they needed to restock the Tito's," Emily said as JJ waited for her order to be taken. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Emily."

"Jennifer. Nice to meet you," JJ said.

"Likewise," Emily said.

The two women smiled shyly at each other.

"So, do you come here often?" Emily asked. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the blonde.

"Every now and then," JJ replied. She also felt attracted to the older brunette. "What about you?"

"No. First time here," Emily said. "I'm just in the city for the weekend visiting family."

Emily studied JJ closely, trying to gauge her interest.

"Are there other places you would suggest? I literally know no one aside from my mother and her colleagues," she asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, this is my favorite bar," JJ said. She waited and then said, "But, if you need a tour guide, I'd be happy to show you around this weekend."

"That would be nice," Emily smiled. "Can I buy your next drink?"

"Oh, um, well, I have a friend here with me, so you don't have to do that," JJ said.

"No. I insist," Emily said. "Besides, as long as you've waited on the bartender, it should be free anyway."

As Emily was saying that, the bartender returned and took the girls drink order. Garcia, noticing JJ and the brunette were seemingly having a good conversation, made her way up to the bar.

"Buttercup, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to head out," she said. "My chocolate cream pie is here to pick me up."

JJ laughed. "This is Emily. Emily, this is..."

Garcia interrupted, "I'm the oracle of all things knowledgeable. It's nice to meet you, Emily."

The three girls laughed, as Garcia said good-bye and headed toward the exit.

"Well, she was interesting," Emily laughed.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," JJ said.

JJ and Emily talked and flirted while having a few more drinks. Finally, Emily spoke up.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound too presumptuous, but would you like to get out of here? My hotel is literally across the street, and I have a fully stocked bar."

JJ smiled, pushed her drink away, and laid some cash on the bar. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everything in the chapter is written from the point in time, three months ago, when Emily and JJ met...with the exception of the opening. I spent a lot of time on the flashback we'd already know what went down between the women before we come back to present day.

* * *

 _Present Day_

JJ closed her door after Emily left and leaned up against it. _This was bad. This was really bad._ "Get it together, Jareau," JJ whispered to herself.

Emily walked back to the empty desk she had been assigned. _Some profiler,_ she thought. She had no idea Jennifer, well JJ, was even in the FBI, much less the BAU. How could she have missed it after the weekend they spent together, even when all the signs were there. _I guess the same way she obviously missed that about me, as well,_ Emily reminded herself.

"You're a Prentiss, get it together," Emily whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Three Months Earlier._

Emily hadn't planned on hooking up with anyone while she was in DC visiting her mother, but the blonde next to her at the bar was stunningly beautiful. After talking to Jennifer over drinks, Emily also realized she was also funny, intelligent, and a little bit of a smart ass like her. If she wasn't just in town for the weekend, she would definitely want to get to know the blonde bombshell better. However, given the nature of her work, and the unlikelihood of ever seeing Jennifer again, Emily decided she should reveal as little about herself as possible.

JJ couldn't get over how sexy the brunette sitting to her at the bar was. It had been a long time since she had had a date, minus that awkward Redskins game with Reid. It wasn't her normal M.O. to pick someone up at a bar, but as much as she and the team had been working lately, she really didn't have many other options to meet people.

After Penelope sent her up for drinks the third time, she suspected she had something planned. Once she ditched her, after meeting Emily, there was no doubt in her mind that Penelope only brought her out to attempt to get her laid that night. _I guess I shouldn't let down my best friend_ , she thought to herself as she was flirting with the brunette next to her. She really couldn't take her eyes off Emily. It wasn't like JJ to be so brazen, but something was different about Emily. She had a wicked sense of humor and was pretty sure she had never met a bigger smart ass in her life. She liked Emily, and would like to get to know her better, but seeing as how they only had the weekend, she decided to take the opportunity in front of her when Emily invited her back to her hotel room.

Emily took Jennifer's hand and led her out of the bar and across the street into her hotel. By the time the two women got on the elevator, they could hardly keep their hands to themselves. Luckily, it was late and the public areas of the hotel were mostly deserted. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Emily grabbed Jennifer and pushed their lips together.

"I have been wanting to do that alllllll night," she said.

Jennifer pulled them back against the wall, pulling Emily as close to her as possible. Emily soon noticed Jennifer's hands slipping around her waist and up the back of her shirt. It was a good thing she locked her sidearm in her room tonight before going out to the bar. That would be hard to explain.

Jennifer couldn't believe how worked up Emily had gotten her with that first kiss. She couldn't keep her hands off the brunette and if the elevator ride didn't end soon, there was a good chance they were going to end up fucking in the elevator.

When Emily reached around her waist, Jennifer froze momentarily until she remembered she locked her gun in the office. She knew going out drinking with Penelope could always get interesting, so better safe than sorry. She was rarely without it, but she was glad tonight was one of those nights.

When the elevator doors opened, the two women pulled away from each other, making sure no one was in the hall. Emily's room was near the elevator, so it didn't take them long to get there. However, as flustered as Emily was, she was having a hard time unlocking the door. Of course, having Jennifer kissing her on the back of the neck while she was trying to unlock the door was more than a little distracting.

Finally, the door opened. Emily pulled Jennifer in, shut the door, and pushed her up against it while also reaching between her legs. Jennifer moaned.

"Bed. Now," was all Jennifer could say.

Emily obliged, leading Jennifer over to the bed. The two women couldn't undress each other quickly enough.

 _Three hours later._

"My God, Emily," Jennifer said.

Both women were laying on their backs, naked, and panting.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not actually a God or a Goddess, in this case," Emily said with a smirk.

Jennifer rolled over on her side and smiled.

"Could have fooled me."

Jennifer put her arm around Emily's waist and pulled closer. Emily put her arm under Jennifer's head and pulled her head into her chest before they both fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

A few hours later, Jennifer woke to her cell phone buzzing. She jumped out of bed, hoping it wasn't a case.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"What is that noise?" Emily said as she roused.

"It's my phone, and I can't seem to find it." The room was a disaster, clothing and bedding strewn everywhere.

"Check that pile over there," Emily suggested, seeing what looked like Jennifer's pants.

Jennifer reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. _It was Garcia._

"Hey," she said quietly. If it was a case, she didn't want to alarm Emily and seeing as how she didn't want Emily to know what her job was. Most people were either freaked out or overly interested. She didn't want to deal with that this weekend.

" _JJ! Where are you? I've been calling you all morning!"_

"I'm uh...," she trailed off. She actually wasn't' sure where she was. "What's wrong Pen?"

" _What's wrong? I've been calling you all morning to find out about the raven-haired goddess from the bar last night."_

"That's it?"

" _Yes, that's it. So, spill Jareau."_

Jennifer remained quiet. "I can't talk right now. How about later?"

" _Later? Oh, my god. You're still with her, aren't you? Jesus, JJ, you know it's noon, right?" Garcia squealed. "Good for you, JJ."_

Jennifer looked for the clock in the room, but not surprisingly, it wasn't where it was supposed to be either.

"Listen, Pen. I'll call you later," Jennifer laughed and hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that," Jennifer said to Emily, who was still laying naked on the bed with a big grin.

"Let me guess, that was the oracle of all knowledge calling to find out if you got lucky last night?" Emily asked.

Jennifer blushed and smiled. Emily was pretty perceptive, she thought.

"Well, did you?" Emily asked, seductively.

"Did I what?" Jennifer was confused.

"Did you get lucky last night?" Emily asked as she pulled Jennifer back to the bed.

Jennifer straddled Emily and pushed her back on the bed. "You know, I'm a little hazy right now. Perhaps you need to refresh my memory."

 _Forty-five minutes later._

"Wow, Jennifer. You are insatiable."

Jennifer just smiled.

"So, I'm famished. Can I buy you breakfast or well, I don't even know what time it is, lunch maybe?" Emily asked.

"That sounds fabulous. Besides, I owe you a tour of the city."

"Oh, I think you gave me the only tour I'm going to need in this city."

* * *

Emily took Jennifer to lunch and the two spent the day wandering around the city getting to casually know each other. Of course, getting to know each other meant keeping some pretty important details about themselves out, like their jobs and their last names, but it seemed to be an unspoken understanding they had.

At the end of their day, Emily pulled Jennifer in for a hug. "So, I have to have dinner with my mother and some of her friends tonight."

"Yeah, of course. Today was fun, Emily."

"Well, I'm in town until Monday morning. I was hoping I could see you again tonight after dinner, and maybe tomorrow, too."

Jennifer smiled. "Yeah, I would like that. I mean, as long as I don't get called into work, I'd love to see you again, Emily."

* * *

The two women spent the remainder of the weekend together whenever Emily didn't have plans with her mother. Of course, most of their time was spent in bed, aside from leaving for food and fresh air occasionally.

Emily wasn't sure she had ever had such a great weekend. Of course, she knew it all had to end soon. She was in the midwest, and with her job and long hours, she didn't have time for a relationship, especially a long-distance one. Besides, she was sure this was just a weekend fling for Jennifer. After all, a woman that beautiful surely had plenty of women and men knocking down her door. No, Emily decided she was enjoying this weekend for what it was and not complicated it by trying to drag it out.

Jennifer's feeling was mutual about the weekend. Surprisingly enough she hadn't been called into work once. But like Emily, as much as she wanted to continue this, she knew that her schedule and job wouldn't allow it. I mean, she didn't even know exactly where Emily currently lived except the mid-west. No, she would just enjoy this weekend, go back to work on Monday in a fabulous mood, and move on.

* * *

It was early Monday morning when Jennifer woke Emily up. She had planned to go home the night before, but when it came to this woman, all of her plans were suddenly going out the window.

"I ordered breakfast for us. I hope that's okay. I figured you could use a good meal before your flight today." Jennifer said.

"Thanks, Jen," Emily smiled back. _God, she was really going to miss this._ "Don't you need to be at work?"

"Not for a little while. I already showered, and I usually have a change of clothes in my office," Jennifer said.

 _Change of clothes in her office?_ Emily thought. _Maybe she did this kind of thing a lot?_ Emily shuttered at the idea before realizing she also kept a change of clothes in her office. _There could be a lot of reasons to explain that away. Heck, she could even be in the FBI as well_. Emily laughed at the thought of it. She was sure she had never seen another agent as beautiful as Jennifer.

Finally, Jennifer spoke up. "So, what do we do now?"

Emily was dreading this conversation. She knew what she needed to do, but telling the blonde no was going to be a lot harder than she hoped.

"Well," Emily said. _Just do it, Prentiss._ "I had a lot of fun this weekend, but..."

"...but it may be best to leave it as it is - a perfect weekend?" Jennifer finished. She was relieved when she heard the "but" because she wasn't sure she had the self-control to walk away from Emily.

Emily sighed with relief as well.

"Yes. A perfect weekend," Emily said, then she leaned in to kiss Jennifer. "You know, it's kind of a shame. I mean, if things were different, if I didn't live so far away..."

"I know," Jennifer said.

Emily walked Jennifer to the door. She leaned in for one last kiss.

"Goodbye, Emily."

"Goodbye, Jennifer."


	3. Chapter 3

_Present Day_

JJ walked down to the bullpen where Emily was standing by her desk.

"If you'll come with me, I'll show you around the BAU and go through our protocol here," JJ said walking up to Emily.

Emily simply followed.

"You obviously know where Hotch's office and my office is. Jason Gideon is here, and this is the conference room where we brief the cases before heading out. We travel a lot so you're expected to be on-call 24/7 and always have a go-bag with you. Oh, and we have a jet."

"Of course, you do."

"If you come with me to my office, I'll fill you in on the rest and have you fill out some paperwork."

Emily followed. She was glad that JJ hadn't mentioned their weekend, but she knew at some point they would have to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

20 minutes later, JJ had finished going over the protocol and paperwork with Emily.

"Agent Jareau," Emily started. JJ held her breath, not sure she was ready for this. "I am appreciative of my opportunity to be in the BAU and assure you I plan to stay here and remain as professional as possible. I promise not to let anything from my, um, past interfere with that."

Emily was as tactful as she could be. She didn't want anyone to overhear them talking about what had happened, and she knew JJ would understand what she meant.

"Thank you, Agent Prentiss. I will do the same. Welcome to the team."

* * *

The BAU team gathered in the conference room a few minutes later for Emily's first case.

No matter what it took, Emily planned to prove herself to the BAU and nothing was going to stop her, not even Jennifer Jareau.

Emily sat next to Derek Morgan at the table. She could feel his eyes on her, sizing her up, while Dr. Reid was going on about the statistical likelihood of winning casino games in Las Vegas. Jason Gideon, a legend in himself, scooted up next to her and offered her some coffee. He could sense that she was nervous, and tried to make her feel more at ease.

Hotch entered the room with JJ following close behind.

"JJ," Hotch began. "What do we have?"

JJ was looking at the screen in front of them, keeping her back to the team, explaining a series of murders that had taken place in Southern California.

Morgan suggested they get Garcia and turned on the laptop screen on the table. Emily could see a room full of computers and the top of someone's head who was looking down. Emily was focused on the large screen in the room listening to JJ explain the victims of the latest case.

In a split second, Garcia, on the computer screen, looked up, dropped her fluffy pink pen, and said, "OH MY GOD!"

Her outburst stopped the room. Emily's eyes darted to the computer screen, recognizing Garcia immediately from her weekend with JJ. She took a deep breath and her eyes shifted slightly to JJ, who had turned around at this point.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Derek asked. "What did you find?"

Garcia was noticeably flustered, said, "Um, oh, uh, nothing. I, eh, thought I had something, but it's nothing. I'm sorry."

JJ and Emily exchanged a knowing glance that only Gideon picked up on.

Hotch finally spoke, "Let's continue, please."

JJ turned back around and finished up her presentation.

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch stated flatly. "And Prentiss, welcome to the BAU."

 _Welcome to the BAU, indeed_ , Emily thought.

* * *

Emily's first case went fine. The team managed to find the unsub before he killed another victim, and Emily was glad to have that one under her belt. She spent most of the time in the field with Morgan and was grateful for that. They all had separate rooms, and mostly all retreated to themselves at the end of their long work day. Emily was determined to put JJ out of their mind and pretend like nothing had ever happened. She had to if they were going to work together on such a close team.

JJ called Garcia after they returned from Southern California. She had avoided all of her questions about Emily while they were on the case, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold off Garcia any longer.

"Jennifer Jareau! Why didn't you tell me about the mystery brunette joining the BAU? Did you know?" Garcia said.

"No, Pen. Of course, I didn't know. Do you think I would have spent the weekend with her if I had known," JJ replied? "I don't get the feeling she knew either."

"But neither of you knew the other was in the FBI? I mean, you're profilers for God's sake!"

"Well, technically, I'm not a profiler, and Emily just joined the team. And besides, we're both in the FBI, being secretive is kind of what we do."

"Fair enough," Garcia conceded. "So, what are you going to do? Have you talked to her yet?"

"There's nothing to do. No, we haven't talked about it."

"No? How can you just not talk about it?"

"Because Penelope, we both have jobs to do and have to be professional about it. That's all we said. We both acknowledged that we could be professional while at the BAU."

"And outside the BAU?"

"There is no outside the BAU, yet. And if we get to that point, I'm sure we'll have moved past it by then."

"Okay, buttercup. If you say so. I just wish things were different because that woman did things to you, JJ. I could feel it."

"Oh, you have no idea, Pen. No idea."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the review. I hope this is a fun story to write. I've laid out a fairly clear arch, but I welcome feedback.

* * *

Three months passed in the BAU. Everything seemed to be going smoothly between JJ and Emily and no one else on the team, except Garcia, was none the wiser of their previous encounter.

Neither had spoken of that weekend, with the exception of occasional prodding from Garcia, but they never spoke of it to each other. But things were going well. Emily was getting settled in and feeling more comfortable with the team. She kept a safe distance emotionally. That had less to do with JJ, however, and more to do with how she was raised.

Sure, she would go out with the team, and even do girls nights with Garcia and JJ, but she always made sure to stay on guard and usually called it a night earlier than the others. She was beginning to enjoy the friendships she was forming, even with JJ.

Emily closed up the files on her desk, checked her phone for messages, and picked up her bag. They team was hopefully going to have the weekend off and she wanted nothing more than to relax and try to have some fun.

"Hey, princess," Emily heard Garcia call out behind her.

"Hey, Pen. What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Well, you don't know it yet, but JJ and I are kidnapping you tonight," Garcia said.

"What?" Emily said, shooting a look at JJ who was joining them in the bullpen.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just an innocent bystander in this plan," JJ laughed.

"For real, Emily. You are coming out with us. The team has been working hard the past few weeks, and we all need a break. So, we're having a Girls Night Out and you're coming," Garcia stated.

"But...," Emily tried to speak.

"No buts. You're coming. End of story," Garcia said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the elevator.

"Sorry," JJ whispered. "But, you know Garcia when she wants something."

The two women just smiled as Garcia pushed them both in the elevator.

Garcia managed to drag Emily and JJ to at least three different bars that Emily could remember. She had to admit she was having a good time and a girls night out was just what she needed, even if it meant she had to be around JJ and her tight jeans all night.

"Penelope, it's after 1 am. Do we get to go home soon?" JJ asked.

"Go home? Oh no, sweetie. No one is going home tonight. We've put this off too long, and you both owe me," Garcia said.

Neither of them were sure what they owed her for, but they all had had a lot to drink, so they let it slide.

"Now, if you want to leave, that's fine. We'll go back to my apartment and have a slumber party. I'll cook breakfast in the morning. Besides, I have lots of ice cream in the freezer," Garcia said. She knew ice cream was a weakness for both girls.

"Well," Emily said. "That does sound good, but only if you promise pancakes for breakfast."

"Anything you want, princess," Garcia agreed.

The girls hailed a cab and made it to Garcia's apartment by 2am. They all plopped down on the floor in front of the couch, each with a spoon and sharing three different tubs of ice cream.

"I have to admit, Penelope," Emily said sticking a big spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "This was a good idea. Thanks for twisting my arm." She smiled.

"There was no twisting involved, I'll have you know," Garcia joked.

"Yeah, this was nice, Pen," JJ said. "But I fear my hangover tomorrow, I don't think I've had this much to drink since..." JJ stopped as she remembered exactly when she had this much to drink.

"Yes, tell us JJ, when WAS the last time you had this much to drink?" Garcia asked with a wink.

Emily quickly realized what was going on. The last time JJ had this much to drink was that weekend, _their weekend_. Emily knew it because it was the last time she had this much to drink, as well.

JJ blush as she stared at Penelope, and Emily knew she needed to do something.

"Hey, Pen," Emily said. "Do you have some water? That reminded me I should probably stay as hydrated as possible."

Garcia smiled. She knew exactly what Emily was doing and thought it was cute.

"Sure thing, Emily," she said. "JJ, do you want some, too?"

JJ nodded.

JJ looked at Emily.

"I'm sorry about that, Emily. She knows better," JJ said quietly.

"It's okay, JJ. We've all had too much to drink. Just remind me to never let her drink this much around the guys when I'm there," Emily smiled back.

Emily reached out and took one of JJ's hands.

"JJ, I just wanted to say that I appreciate how you've treated me. I know this created an awkward situation for us both. I honestly had no idea when we...um, met, that I'd be transferred, much less to the BAU," Emily said, still speaking quietly. Penelope had went to the restroom, so she took the opportunity to talk to JJ about their weekend.

"I know that, Emily. I appreciate how professional you've been as well. And I've enjoyed getting to actually know more about you," JJ said and blushed again. "You know, Emily, if things were different..."

"I know, JJ," Emily said. "Me, too. I mean, I can admit, that weekend was, well, amazing."

"It was for me, too."

The two women were looking each other intently in the eyes, smiling. Garcia had come out of the restroom and gotten the water with plenty enough time to hear their conversation, but she held back. She was glad her two friends were finally talking about this.

Emily sighed and looked away from JJ before looking back. "Well, at least we figured out how to be friends, even if nothing more can come of it."

"Yes," JJ smiled. She did think of Emily as a friend. "And, just think, we always get to have our little secret from the guys on the team. And you know they would give ANYTHING to know it."

The tension in the room was thick. Garcia was watching from the kitchen and halfway thought her two buddies were getting ready to do it right there on her living room floor by the way they were looking at each other. But, she decided to reprieve them as she had been gone a surprisingly long amount of time.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey, Garcia," Emily said as her and JJ both jerked their heads up toward the sound. "Thanks for the water."

Garcia handed them water bottles.

"Okay, if I'm cooking breakfast in the morning, we should probably get to bed. Two people can sleep in my bed, and one person on the couch," Garcia said.

"I'll take the couch," Emily said quickly.

JJ and Garcia got up and cleared their ice cream and spoons.

"Goodnight, ladies," Emily said as Garcia and JJ headed to the bedroom. "Tonight was fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was out of town.**

* * *

The following week after the drunken night with Garcia, the BAU got a call to go to Georgia. What began as one couple being murdered on SuperBowl Sunday turned into a nightmare for the team. JJ and Reid were compromised after going to the home of a potential witness, Tobias Hankel, who turned out to be their unsub.

JJ was locked in a barn with bloodthirsty dogs who had already ripped apart one woman while Reid was taken and held hostage by Hankel. When the team found JJ, she was hysterical after watching the dogs attack and kill the other woman. Emily managed to be the only person who could get through to her, get her to focus on the question at hand: _Where was Reid?_

In Hankel's house, the team, including Garcia, were desperately trying to find anything that would lead them to Reid and Hankel's whereabouts. JJ, on the other hand, was still shaken up from her experience in the barn to the point of nearly shooting Emily when she was having hallucinations in the bathroom mirror.

"How do you do it?" JJ asked.

"Do what?"

"None of this ever gets to you."

"I guess I'm just better at compartmentalizing that most people," Emily replied. _Like forgetting about our weekend_ , Emily thought.

When the case was over, and Reid was rescued, the team was all upset and shaken up. They nearly lost one of their own. It was a reminder of how dangerous their job could be, and the thought of Reid going through that nearly destroyed them.

When the team arrived back at the BAU that night, Hotch pulled Emily aside.

"Emily, how is JJ?"

"She's shaken up still, but better."

"Keep an eye on her, please. JJ is a good agent, but she doesn't spend all of her time in the field like the rest of us. So, please, just take care of her this weekend."

"I will, Hotch."

Emily found her way down the hall to JJ's office.

"Hey," Emily said poking her head in the office door.

JJ looked up from the file that she wasn't even actually reading.

"Hi," JJ smiled.

"I have strict orders for Hotch to make sure you get home safely and that you take it easy this weekend," Emily smirked.

"I don't need a babysitter, Emily," JJ said looking back down at her desk.

"I didn't think you did. But would you consider a ride home and a tub of ice cream, instead?" Emily smiled.

"Sure," JJ sighed. "Let's go."

Emily followed JJ inside her apartment carrying a bottle of wine and a tub of ice cream they had stopped to pick up.

"Nice place," Emily said.

"Thanks," JJ said, "Though I'm never here to enjoy it." She tossed her keys on the table and dropped her go back in the hall.

"I'm going to change," JJ said before walking away.

Emily could tell JJ was still affected by the events of their case, but she was hoping she could be a friend to her and somehow help. The two women didn't spend a ton of time alone together unless they were on a case, and even then, the guys were usually around. When they were at the BAU or on their personal time, Garcia was almost always around. It somehow made them feel more comfortable, and for Emily, it helped her control her feelings for JJ.

But tonight was all about being a good friend. Hopefully, this would be an important step for them in that direction.

JJ returned from her bedroom wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Emily couldn't help from staring for a moment, but thank goodness JJ wasn't looking her way.

 _Self-control, Prentiss. Self-control,_ Emily thought.

JJ plopped down on the couch with two bowls of ice cream and poured the two of them some wine. She noticed Emily was still in her work clothes, which didn't look very comfortable.

"Emily, it's late. You may as well change clothes and stay," JJ said. Emily couldn't tell if she meant it or not, but it was late, and if they were going to be drinking wine, she figured JJ was right about staying.

"Uh, okay, I'll go change," Emily said and went to the bathroom with her go bag.

When she returned, she noticed JJ had already finished her first glass of wine. She sat down beside her and took her glass.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked.

JJ didn't look at her. She just poured a second glass of wine.

"No, Emily. I don't want to talk about it. I told you, I don't need a babysitter, so if that's what your plan is, you can leave," JJ snapped.

"Woah, JJ. No, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that if you needed a friend who understands, I"m here," Emily said.

"A friend? Is that what we are, Emily? Friends?" JJ said.

"JJ," Emily warned.

"No. I'm tired of this Emily!" JJ said, turning toward Emily and leaning forward. "I'm tired managing my emotions and compartmentalizing everything. I'm not as good at that as you are, Emily."

"JJ, for what it's worth, it's not been easy for me either," Emily said.

"Is that so? Not easy for you? You could have fooled me," JJ snapped.

Emily reached out and grabbed JJ's hand. "Jennifer," Emily whispered.

"No, I'm done talking," JJ said before closing the gap between her and Emily and pressing their lips together.

Emily was surprised by JJ's kiss, but her instinct made her kiss her back before pulling away.

"JJ..." Emily began.

"Emily, shut up. I need this, please, just once more" JJ begged.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes and saw the emotion there. She knew at that moment there was no way she could tell her no. She leaned forward again and gave JJ a hard, passionate kiss, putting her hand behind JJ's head and in between her hair.

JJ kissed back, allowing her tongue to part Emily's mouth and her hand to snake around Emily's waist and pull her closer.

"Bed. Now." JJ finally managed to say.

Emily followed JJ to the bedroom, both of them undressing as they made their way down the hallway. Emily couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew it was a bad idea, but right now, she wanted JJ more than anything in the world.

JJ pulled Emily on top of her on the bed

With that, Emily kissed JJ again and began moving her hands over JJ's breast. JJ was so beautiful that Emily wanted to take her time. However, she knew that neither she nor JJ would be able to hold out much longer.

Emily slowly moved her hand between JJ's knees, moving her hand slowly up her thighs as JJ moaned beneath her, kisses deepening.

She began kissing the inside of JJ's thighs and heard a soft whimper from her mouth. Emily then moved up to JJ's center and began to lick slowly and suck on her clit. JJ was already so wet.

"Oh, god, Em," JJ moaned.

"Jesus, JJ, you're so wet," Emily mumbled, trying not to take her mouth off of JJ for too long.

"And you're not?" JJ asked before running her hand down Emily to touch her hot core.

"Touche," Emily said and went back to what she was doing.

"Oh, Em, please," JJ pleaded. "I need to feel you."

Emily moved her hands do JJ's core, inserting two fingers, moving in and out, never taking her mouth away from JJ's clit.

"God, Emily!"

She immediately felt the warmth of JJ around her fingers. She thrust slowly and steadily, watching JJ try hard to focus her breathing as her walls contracted on her fingers. She knew JJ was about to lose it, but Emily wanted this to last as long as possible in case she never got the chance again.

Keeping her fingers moving inside JJ, she moved up and took JJ's lips in hers. Her hands began moving faster and harder inside of JJ, and she pulled away to look JJ in the eyes. She then placed her thumb over JJ's clit, fingers still inside.

It didn't take much to push JJ over the edge. Suddenly, Emily felt JJ begin to squeeze her fingers, as her hips shot up.

"Oh my god, Emily! Oh, please don't stop!"

Emily kept going, faster and faster until she felt JJ let out a scream and began to relax around her.

"Emily!"

The sound of JJ screaming her name again made her smirk. She really did love that sound.

She stayed like that for a few moments to allow JJ time to come down before she pulled her hand away and collapsed next to the blonde.

JJ rolled over finally.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a goddess?" JJ said with a satisfied smile.

"You know, some hot blonde I met a few months back may have mentioned it a few times," Emily smiled back smugly.

"Lucky girl," JJ said with a wink.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Emily said as she leaned over and kissed JJ attempting to move back on top of her.

"Oh no, you don't," JJ warned.

"What?"

"My turn," JJ said before flipping the brunette on her back and straddling her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get something up. Don't worry, though. This story does continue.**

* * *

When Emily woke the next morning, she wasn't quite sure where she was until she looked down and realized there was a naked blonde woman's head on her chest and arms draped over her.

 _Shit! It's JJ. What have I done?_

Emily couldn't believe she had allowed herself to give in so easily. She felt like she had taken advantage of JJ's vulnerability after the Hankel case. Yes, it was JJ that kissed her, but Emily should have been strong enough to stop it. JJ clearly didn't know what she was doing, wasn't in the right frame of mind, and Emily should have been the responsible one. She should have been the one to say no and to make sure they put their careers before their desires.

A few minutes later, Emily felt JJ stirring to wake up. Emily just laid still, not sure what she was even going to say to the blonde laying naked on top of her.

"Good morning," JJ whispered still not moving from holding Emily.

"Good morning, J," Emily replied.

JJ rolled over and sat on the side of the bed, searching the room for her clothes. _Oh, they're in the hallway_ , she remembered.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, Em," JJ said as she got up and grabbed her robe off the back of her closet.

"Sure, uh, yeah, you're welcome," Emily said in an obvious nervous tone.

JJ went to her dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"If you need something to change into," she explained as she laid the clothes on her bed near Emily.

"Thanks," Emily said quietly.

"I'm going to make some coffee. I could toast us some bagels if you want," JJ said. She was aware by this point how nervous Emily was and was trying to be cautious.

"That sounds good, JJ. Thanks," Emily smiled. "I'll change and will be right in there."

JJ left the bedroom and walked toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Emily joined JJ in the kitchen. JJ had just finished pouring their coffee when the bagels popped out of the toaster.

She joined Emily at the kitchen table with their breakfast.

"JJ, we have to talk," Emily said with an almost pleading voice.

"I know," JJ said quietly.

"I'm sorry, JJ. You were upset last night, and feeling vulnerable, and I shouldn't have...," Emily started before JJ cut her off.

"Stop it right there, Emily," JJ stated. "This is not on you. If anything, it's on me. But how I was feeling emotionally last night had nothing to do with this, with us."

"JJ, you can't know that for sure. You were vulnerable and I should have stopped it," Emily said.

"Emily, you're honestly telling me you haven't thought about this a million times since our weekend together and you joining the BAU?" JJ's voice was beginning to raise.

"JJ, that's not the point," Emily said.

"It's exactly the point, Emily! This was not about last night because I've felt this for months now, and I just thought maybe you had, too." JJ looked away with a hurt look on her face. Maybe she read Emily wrong. Maybe JJ had just been a weekend fling for Emily, and that's all.

"JJ, you know that I have. I do feel it. It's just..." Emily paused. "We can't, JJ. What we do is important, and I know you feel that, too. I'd never ask you to to give that up, and I'd hope you wouldn't ask me either."

"Of course not, Emily. You're right, we can't risk our careers over, whatever this is," JJ said. "It's just, I don't know how to stop what I'm feeling. This isn't just about the sex, Emily. I mean, the sex is, well, the best I've ever had, but I care about you. I have feelings for you, Emily."

 _Crap. Feelings._ Emily of course felt exactly the same way, but hearing JJ say it made it that much harder to keep locked up.

"JJ, I, I, I don't know what to tell you," Emily said. JJ was certain she was about to hear bad news from her. "It's just, god, yes, I feel the same way, but..."

"But, this can't happen again?" JJ said with a knowing tone. She knew Emily was right.

"Yes, JJ. We can't do this again," Emily said trying to make herself believe that was possible.

The two ladies sat in silence, finishing their coffee and bagels, wondering how in the world they were going to do this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I'm trying to work through this as quickly as I can for you all. We're getting to some good times.**

* * *

For the next two weeks, JJ and Emily attempted to spend as little time as possible together. On plane rides, Emily always found a spot next to Morgan or engaged in a chess game with Reid. At the BAU, JJ stayed in her office buried in files as much as she could. For a building full of profilers, they were both surprised that the only one to notice their distances from each other was Garcia. Of course, no one else had any reason to think it was strange, either.

"Okay, JJ. It's time to spill. What is going on with you and my princess Emily?" Garcia blurted out when JJ had come into her lair of computers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pen," JJ said.

"Oh, bullcrap. I may not be a profiler, but I know my friends, and you guys have barely spoken a word to each other in about two weeks," Garcia said.

"Oh, come on, Garcia. You can't know that. Besides, you spend most of your time in here. You have no idea what we talk about in the office or on a case."

"Buttercup, you forget I have cameras everywhere in the office, and what I know is that when Emily is getting coffee, you wait until she's gone. Or when you're all gathered in the conference room, Emily picks the seat the furthest away from you. So, now, tell me what is wrong with you and Emily. I thought you were becoming good friends."

JJ sighed before plopping down in a chair.

"Oh my God," Garcia said before JJ could speak. "You guys did it, didn't you? You hooked up again."

The look on JJ's face told Garcia everything she needed to know.

"Please don't say anything to Emily," JJ pleaded. "I really screwed up."

"Okay, one: I can break Emily as easily as I just broke you. She's not as tough as she thinks she is. Just don't tell her I said that. And two: I'm so sorry, sweetie, but I seriously doubt you screwed anything up. Emily cares about you."

"Yeah, I think caring about each other is part of the problem," JJ quipped.

"Come again? How is caring about someone a bad thing?"

"I just think, in the beginning, before we really knew each other besides, well, in the biblical sense, it was just easier to put her out of my mind. It had just been sex," JJ said.

Garcia gave her a suspicious look.

"Okay, fine. Mind-blowing, great sex. But still, there wasn't a deep personal connection."

"And now?"

"Now, I care about her. I want to be around her. It takes all my willpower not want to be around her constantly."

"What about Emily, how does she feel?"

"I think she has feelings for me, but that's the problem, she shuts everything off. She's a master at it, so I can't tell. Since we hooked up two weeks ago, she's barely made eye contact with me, much less talked to me about anything other than unsubs."

* * *

That afternoon before the team headed home, Garcia texted Emily.

"You. Me. Drinks. Just us. I need some Emily time."

Emily looked at the text and could tell by the implied tone in Garcia's text that telling her no probably wouldn't be worth the effort, so she gave in and agreed.

When they arrived at the bar, they grabbed a couple of drinks from the bartender and found a table near the back.

"So, Emily, how have you been?" Garcia started. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Emily, but she figured she'd start with a safe question.

"Oh, come on Garcia. I know why I'm here. Let me guess, you cornered JJ to find out why we haven't been talking lately, and she eventually spilled that we hooked up a couple of weeks ago. She begged you not to say anything to me. You somehow made her think you wouldn't without explicitly saying that, and you invited me here to get me to tell you about it so that you wouldn't have to break your promise to JJ. Does that about cover it?"

"Good, god, woman. You're scary good at your job. Remind me never to date a profiler."

"Even Derek?" Emily laughed.

"Oh, well my chocolate God is the exception to every rule," Garcia laughed. "So, Emily, since we're here, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Pen. It's simply not an option for us, and the best way for us to move past it is to put some distance between us."

"So, it's just like that, huh? You just cut JJ off?"

"I'm not cutting JJ off. I'm protecting her, and me."

"You know, JJ is a pretty tough gal."

"I know that, but even if I was willing to risk my career, and I'm not, I'd never be able to forgive myself for putting hers at risk."

"You do care about her, don't you?"

"What?"

"You care about JJ. I think it's sweet."

"Of course, I care about her, pretty strongly. Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Garcia just smiled.

"Why? Does she think I don't? Is that why you're talking to me?" Emily asked. It never dawned on her that JJ would question her feelings and motives.

"All I'm saying, Emily, is that maybe you and JJ should have a conversation about this instead of pretending like it didn't happen...again."

Emily took a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

That night Emily laid in bed unable to sleep. Her mind kept going to JJ. Not just the sex with JJ. It was great, but the time she had spent with the blonde since joining the BAU. JJ made her laugh more than anyone she knew. She also had this sweet, almost naive side to her. Emily knew JJ was anything but naive, but she always made Emily feel comfortable and at home. In a different lifetime, she would do anything for JJ, to run away with her and spend her days just being with her. But that wasn't the life that either of them chose. They dedicated their lives to protect and serve and to uphold the Constitution of the United States. Unfortunately, with that responsibility came great sacrifices.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter was fun, too. Thanks for the reviews. I decided to let them have a little bit of good times before we throw some kinks in it.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

It was early Saturday evening, and the team was happy to have the weekend off. They had a pretty light week, so everyone was feeling happy and relaxed. At least as happy as someone who saw what they did on a daily basis could be.

Emily had decided that Garcia was right and that she needed to talk to JJ. They couldn't keep avoiding each other, and if Emily was honest with herself, it wasn't what she wanted either.

She knew she should have called first, but she didn't want to take the chance that JJ would hang up on her after the way she had been treating her. Part of her also secretly hoped JJ wasn't home, and she could continue avoiding this.

She bit the bullet and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She heard JJ yell from the other side of the door.

 _This is it, Prentiss. No turning back._

"Emily!" JJ said surprised after she opened the door.

"Hi, JJ," was all Emily could manage to say and she was pretty sure her mouth was on the ground.

JJ was in shorts and a tank top, her hair in a messy ponytail, and she was covered in sweat with a red face.

"Come in, Emily. I'm sorry, I just got back from a long run. I'm sure I look like a mess."

"No, you're beautiful, JJ," Emily said before she realized what had come out of her mouth.

JJ blushed. So did Emily.

Emily shut the door behind her and followed JJ to the living room.

"I'm sorry, I should have called. I, um, just thought I'd see what you were doing tonight. I thought maybe we could hang out, and um, well, I thought maybe we should talk," Emily was struggling to get her words out. Once she saw JJ she knew this had been a bad idea. Yes, JJ was covered in sweat and in her workout clothes, but Emily was certain she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Oh," JJ said. She was surprised Emily was there, and even more surprised Emily had wanted to talk. "Well, I was just getting ready to take a shower and then warm up some leftover lasagna. I have plenty, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Sure," Emily said.

"Okay, well, if you don't mind, I'm going to hop in the shower first. Do you mind to get some plates out and warm the lasagna up in the oven? I also have some wine on the counter."

"Sure thing, JJ."

JJ went to the bathroom while Emily got things ready in the kitchen for their dinner.

"Thanks for getting things ready, Emily," JJ called out from the bedroom while she was still getting dressed.

"Don't even mention it. Thank you for feeding an unexpected guest," Emily joked. She was finishing up putting their food on the plates and pouring wine, oblivious that JJ had walked into the kitchen behind her.

"Anytime," JJ said with a smile. Emily turned around, suddenly aware that JJ was behind her.

JJ had changed out of her gym clothes into an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still wet and messy and hanging over her shoulder.

 _Nope, I was wrong,_ Emily thought. _This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

Emily stood there, mouth open, and didn't say anything. She wasn't even moving.

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No. No, I'm not," Emily said slowly.

JJ gave her a confused and concerned look before Emily put her arms around JJ and pulled her into her, pressing her lips hard against JJ's.

JJ responded immediately to Emily's touch, kissing her back and allowing her hands to move around Emily's head and back.

"I thought you said..." JJ tried to say while catching her breath between Emily's kiss.

"Screw what I said. I'm an idiot," Emily said forcefully before pushing JJ back against the kitchen counter and taking JJ's neck into her mouth.

JJ moaned as Emily's tongue grazed her neck and collarbone. She moved her hands to Emily's shirt to unbutton it. When Emily noticed what JJ was going, she reached down and pulled JJ's shirt as well. JJ slid Emily's shirt off her shoulders.

Emily moved her hands to the top of JJ's pants to begin to unbutton them.

"You know, this would have been easier if you hadn't bothered getting dressed after coming out of the shower," Emily growled as she struggled with JJ's jeans.

"What? And not make you work for it? How easy do you think I am, Emily?" JJ joked.

Emily finally got JJ's pants undone and pushed both her pants and underwear down. JJ kicked them off her feet as Emily lifted her up on the counter. JJ wrapped her legs around the brunette.

Emil removed JJ's bra and moved her mouth down to one of her breast, caressing and squeezing the other with her hand.

"God, Emily, your mouth feels so good," JJ moaned.

Emily moved her hand down to JJ's thigh. JJ spread her legs and leaned back to give Emily better access.

Emily slowed down and kneeled in front of JJ. She placed both hands on the back of JJ's ass and moved her head into JJ's center, slowly teasing and licking her inner thighs before gently moving to her clit.

"God, JJ, you're so wet. I may need a snorkel down here," Emily joked.

"You shut up, this is your fault! And you know you love it," JJ laughed back. She then moved her hands to the back of Emily's head and pushed her farther into her core.

Emily knew what JJ wanted, so she stiffened her tongue and put it inside of JJ, pulling JJ farther into her.

"Emily! Oh, fuck!" JJ pulled her hands away from Emily's head so she could hold herself up and she leaned farther back, wanting to feel more of Emily inside of her. Emily kept her pace, thrusting in and out of JJ with her tongue, making sure on her way out to flick JJ's clit.

As JJ's moans became more frequent and louder, she plunged she tongue hard into JJ and quickly removed it before giving all of her attention to JJ's clit. She knew JJ was about to explode.

She picked up the pace of licking and sucking JJ's clit, making sure to add even more pressure the faster she went.

"Em, ohhhh, please don't stop, ahh, please!"

JJ was beginning to lose her words. Emily pulled her hands under the top of JJ's legs and lifted her pussy up even closer to her. JJ's hips began to buckle, and she saw JJ throw her head back and nearly hit the cabinet behind her.

"FUCK, EMILY!"

That was it, JJ lost it. Her legs spasmed around Emily's head holding Emily into place as she kept going. There was no way she was stopping until JJ couldn't move anymore.

JJ thrust her hips violently once more and screamed Emily's name. Emily was pretty sure every one of JJ's neighbors had heard that.

Finally, JJ's body stopped moving and Emily slowly removed her mouth from JJ. Emily stood up, and the two women collapsed into each other, JJ still on the counter.

Emily helped JJ down and took her into her arms. She gently kissed JJ on the lips. Both women were exhausted but smiling.

JJ and Emily retrieved their clothes and took turns washing up in the bathroom.

When Emily came back, JJ had moved their dinner to the table. She sat down across from JJ and took a drink of her wine.

JJ wasn't looking at Emily and sat eating quietly. Emily knew something was wrong, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. She had been so taken with JJ when she arrived that she completely forgot why she had come there in the first place. They still needed to talk.

"Jay," Emily said gently. "I guess we should talk now."

JJ still couldn't look at Emily.

"Are **we** going to talk this time, or are you going to keep telling me we can't do this and run away again?" JJ said with a clear angry and hurt tone. "Because if that's your plan, then fuck you, Emily Prentiss. You don't get to keep doing this."

Emily knew she deserved it and put her head down.

"So that's it, huh? That's why you came here. To tell me we can't do this, but thought maybe you'd get in one last fuck. Is that it?"

"Stop it, JJ!" Emily yelled. "No, that's not why I came. I came here to talk to you. To tell you I lo..that I have feelings for you, and that I want to try this, us. If you'll have me."

"What? You want there to be an us?"

"Yes, JJ! I can't keep doing this to myself, and I can't keep hurting you by shutting you out. I want to be with you, in every way. And I know it has to be a secret, and that's it dangerous, and that it's probably a terrible idea, but JJ, I don't care. I want to be with you."

"I want the same thing, Emily," JJ said quietly.

The two sat quietly, not sure where they went from here.

"So, we're really gonna try this, huh?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded.

"What about Penelope?" Emily asked.

"Well, it's probably best if no one knew, even Pen. Though keeping it from her may be harder than the rest," JJ said. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when and if we get there."

"I guess so," Emily said and raised her glass of wine. "To trying new things."

"To trying new things," JJ said and smiled as she clinked her glass with Emily's glass.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm working right now on establishing their relationship before we throw in some more drama for them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

JJ roused to the sunlight coming through her bedroom window the following morning. She reached over for Emily and realized she was alone in the bed.

She sighed and rolled over on her back.

 _Again. Emily Prentiss left her again._

JJ got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She was angry. She was angry at Emily for coming over last night, for giving her hope for them, promising even not to run away. Most of all, though, she was angry at herself for allowing Emily to do this to her again. As she walked down the hallway, she decided she was done with Emily; she couldn't keep doing this and JJ was going to call her and tell her as soon as she had her morning coffee.

"Ugh," was the noise JJ made as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Fuck you, Emily Prentiss," JJ said out loud, talking to herself.

"Excuse me?" JJ heard a surprised voice coming from the living room, and she froze.

Emily walked into the kitchen behind JJ.

"Emily! I...Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I just thought..." JJ was stumbling through her words. The usually well composed and well-spoken media liaison didn't know what to say for once.

"You thought I left," Emily finished the sentence for JJ.

"I"m sorry, Em. You weren't in the bed, and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay, Jay. It's not like I haven't given you reasons to doubt me," Emily leaned in and kissed JJ on the lips. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

The two women settled down on the couch with their mugs of coffee.

"So, I was thinking JJ, since we're going to make a go at this that maybe I should take you out; like on a real date."

"Oh, well, that sounds nice. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, no, Jareau. You don't get to know that information just yet."

"Emily! Come on!" JJ pleaded, and she moved over into Emily's lap.

Emily shook her head.

"That's not going to work, JJ. I'm immune to you trying to seduce me," Emily pushed JJ back to her spot on the couch.

"You could have fooled me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's not what you told me last night."

"JJ," Emily warned. "If you don't stop now, I'm never going to leave, and you certainly won't get that date tonight."

"Fine, but you better make this good, Prentiss."

"You can count on it. I'll be back at 4 o'clock to pick you up."

#

Emily was good to her word. She had picked JJ up and drove them into DC to the Tidal Basin. She had packed a picnic complete with dinner, strawberries, and sparkling cider. They put down a blanket across the park from the Jefferson Memorial and sat talking and eating until it was well after dark before taking a walk around the reservoir hand-in-hand.

It wasn't a grand overture, but for JJ, it had been perfect. She couldn't remember a better date.

"Tonight was wonderful, Emily. Thank you," JJ said as they were walking to her apartment door.

They stopped at the door as JJ pulled out her keys and leaned in to kiss Emily.

"Do you want to come in?" JJ opened the door and looked back at Emily.

"Oh, JJ, I don't know, I mean, it's a work night," Emily protested.

"You're right." JJ reached out and tugged the bottom of Emily's shirt. "But we're not working now."

"You're going to be the end of me, Jennifer Jareau." Emily walked all the way inside JJ's apartment and closed the door behind her.

#

Emily woke up before the sun the next morning, and JJ was still sleeping. She knew she needed to get back to her own place to shower and change into clean clothes, and contemplated sneaking out and leaving a note for JJ, but decided against it.

"JJ," Emily whispered as she gently brushed her arm.

"Mmm, again Emily?" JJ mumbled, still mostly asleep. Emily smiled and laughed to herself. JJ thought she was waking her up for sex.

"That's sweet, but no. I'm leaving, JJ."

JJ's eyes snapped open at the word "leaving."

"What?" she snapped and raised up off the bed, her head hitting the bottom of Emily's chin.

"It's morning, JJ. I'm just going home to shower and get clean clothes for work. That's all I meant. I just didn't want to leave without telling you again."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Emily leaned down and kissed JJ. "I'll see you in a few hours at work."

#

Emily was already at work when JJ arrived. The two exchanged a glance as JJ came through the door, before heading to her office.

After finishing her coffee, Emily got up and went back over for a refill. JJ saw Emily get up and walked down to join her at the coffee pot.

"Prentiss." JJ grabbed the coffee pot as Emily was stirring her creamer.

"Jareau." Emily nodded. They hadn't made eye contact yet. Emily's voice got much quieter. "I'm sorry for waking you this morning."

"No, I'm glad you did." JJ tilted her head slightly toward Emily and the two of them finally made eye contact out of the corner of their eyes. Both had a knowing smirk on their face.

JJ broke the eye contact before saying, "Hotch needs us in the conference room in 10 minutes."

JJ smirked and brushed Emily as she walked past her back to her office.

The team was gathered in the conference room when Hotch walked in.

"JJ, cancel the presentation. We need to be wheels up for Reno as soon as possible. There's another body. We'll brief on the jet." Hotch turned and walked out while everyone else got up to grab their bags.

The first night in Reno, the BAU hit a stall looking for their unsub, and the team was extremely frustrated, especially Emily. They all headed back to the hotel after their long day. Shortly after they all got settled in, Emily headed down the hall and knocked on JJ's door.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just needed company. But, I can go if you're tired." Emily turned to leave before JJ grabbed her arm.

"Emily, stay. I'm never too tired. Come in and talk to me."

Emily relaxed and followed JJ further into the room, taking a seat in the chair across the from the bed.

"What's going on, Em? We do this all the time. Why is this case different for you?"

"It's not the case; it's the last victim."

"I'm sorry? You knew the victim?"

"No, no. She just looks, looked, a lot like someone I used to know. I mean, they could be twins."

"Someone important to you?"

Emily sighed. "Yeah. Stacey. She is a ..."

JJ nodded. "An old girlfriend."

Emily blushed and nodded yes.

"Tell me about her."

"It's a long story, JJ. She was my first girlfriend. I didn't even know I liked women back then. It ended badly."

"Have you seen her since?"

"Only a few times. Weddings of mutual friends, things like that. I'm kind of embarrassed actually. I mean, it's been so long ago, so I don't know why seeing a vic that looked like her affect me so much."

"Sometimes we get triggered by things. We can't control how we feel, Emily." JJ leaned forward and put her hands on Emily's knees, looking her in the eyes.

At JJ's touch, a jolt went through Emily's body, and she lunged forward and pressed her lips to JJ's pushing her tongue through JJ's lips. She pushed JJ back on the bed, crashing down on top of her.

"Emily..." JJ breathed. "Should we be doing this, here, now?"

Emily didn't stop kissing JJ to answer her. If anything, she increased her assault on JJ's lips before moving on to her neck. JJ hesitated for a moment before finally giving in and pulling Emily even closer to her.

An hour later, the two women were lying naked in bed, both on their backs, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Emily," JJ broke the silence. "We probably need to set some ground rules for work and when we're away."

"I know. Tonight was too risky. I should have known better and stopped it; I'm sorry."

"Emily, I was a more than willing participant. You can't always put this on yourself," JJ rolled on her side and so did Emily so that they were facing each other. "But, you are right. This, hooking up on a case, is too risky."

"So, we keep it professional while we're at the BAU or on overnight trips," Emily stated. "No sleepovers. No sex. If one of us needs support or to talk, we'll do it in a public space."

"Agreed."

"So, Agent Jareau," Emily said, before sitting up on the bed. "Based on our set of rules, I should probably be going."

JJ sighed. "Boundaries suck, sometimes."

Emily laughed as she finished getting dressed. "Goodnight, JJ." She walked to the hotel room door.

"Goodnight, Emily."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. We'll be moving forward with the story soon, but I wanted to work on establishing their relationship a little more before it gets messy again.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Garcia came bursting into the BAU after the team had gotten back from an out of town case.

"It's Ladies Night, and there will be no if ands or butts from either of you," she said excitedly speaking to JJ and Emily.

Derek grinned at the girls.

"You heard the woman. Let me tell you from experience, you don't want to fight her on this, or you may end up in handcuffs," Derek winked. "Of course, who knows, you all may be the kind of woman that are into that kind of thing."

JJ and Emily both stood with their mouths hanging open, and Garcia smacked Derek.

"Morgan!"

Emily and JJ exchanged a nervous glance and were both pretty sure they were blushing.

JJ spoke first.

"Um, okay, Pen, but I need to finish up some paperwork before I leave," she said and turned for her office.

"Yeah, I need to make a phone call. Meet you back here in 15?" Emily said before grabbing her phone and heading off down the hall.

Garcia looked at Morgan with a pissed off look on her face. She smacked his arm again.

"Derek Morgan! I told you that in confidence. I'm not even supposed to know!"

"Actually, baby girl, you told me that after having too much wine. There was none of this 'in confidence' stuff."

"Sweetie, if we're not at the BAU, it's implied."

"Yeah, you're right. But come on, Garcia, that pretty hot to think about."

Garcia laughed. "Ew, no, I'm not thinking about it. I had to see it, and now I'm going to be in big trouble. They carry guns, you know."

"You'll be fine, baby girl."

As soon as JJ got into her office, her cell phone rang.

"What the hell, Emily? Do you think it's possible..."

"With Penelope? Of course, it's possible. I thought you said there weren't no cameras in the file room," Emily had gone to the restroom to call JJ after making sure no one else was in there.

"I didn't think there was!" JJ sighed. "This is why we need rules, Emily."

"Hey, don't blame me. I had red marks on my wrist from YOUR handcuffs for two days, JJ."

"Hmph. Yeah, MY fault," JJ said. "Well, I guess we'll find out tonight what Garcia knows and what she's told, Morgan. See you in a few."

They hung up their phones and returned to the bullpen to meet Garcia, who had a terrified look on her face.

"So, my angels, I was thinking, you guys are probably pretty tired since you just got home."

"Oh, no way are you getting out of this, Garcia. Now come on, let's go get drunk before I shoot you myself," Emily smirked taking Garcia's arm and leading them out of the BAU.

#

 _ **One Week Ago.**_

 _JJ and Emily were both working late at the BAU. The team had all left nearly an hour ago, and Emily was done with her work but was pretending to be busy so she could leave with JJ and it not look suspicious._

 _Emily saw JJ sitting up in her office and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like JJ in her life. It also had been about a week since they had been able to see each other outside of the BAU because they had been on a case. She couldn't wait to get JJ home and show her how much she had missed their personal time._

 _She went upstairs and knocked lightly on JJ's office door. "Come in," JJ said without looking up._

" _Hey, you getting out of here soon?" Emily asked with a grin that JJ recognized immediately as code for 'please let me take you home and have my way with you.'_

" _Yeah, just about to finish up."_

 _Emily looked around to make sure they were alone before moving closer and leaning over the front of JJ's desk, making sure her blouse had one extra button undone before she came upstairs._

" _Is there anything I can do to help you '_ _ **finish up'**_ _?" Emily's tone was dripping with desire and JJ's body flushed at the sound._

 _JJ's mouth dropped open before she took a breath and regained her composure._

" _Yeah, can you go to the file room and grab this file for me?" JJ asked. She wrote a case number and name on a piece of paper and handed it to Emily._

" _Oh, um, yeah, sure, JJ," Emily said. She was thrown off by how quickly JJ became unaffected by her attempt at getting her worked up._

 _Emily took the paper and headed down the hall to the file room._

 _Emily spent about 5 minutes looking unsuccessfully for the file. She had a drawer pulled out looking through it again when she heard JJ come in behind her. She didn't turn around before she spoke._

" _JJ, are you sure this file is in here because I'm coming up empty?" Emily asked._

 _Before Emily realized what was happening, JJ had grabbed her arms behind her and handcuffed her._

" _What the hell, JJ?" Emily said when JJ turned her around._

 _JJ pushed Emily back against the filing cabinet and pressed their lips together. Emily moaned into JJ's mouth._

 _JJ moved her mouth down and began sucking on Emily's neck._

" _JJ," Emily mumbled. "Rules."_

" _Rules?" JJ said before lightly biting Emily's neck. "Maybe you should have thought about the rules before you unbuttoned your shirt and came into my office to tease me tonight."_

 _Emily moaned again as JJ started unbuttoning the rest of Emily's shirt._

" _Or, maybe you should have thought about that before you were flirting with Morgan on the plane ride home just to get a rise out of me," JJ continued, moving her hands down to Emily's belt buckle and running her tongue along the hollow of Emily's neck on her collarbone._

 _Emily could only moan again while she was trying to slip her hands out of the handcuffs._

 _JJ leaned in closer allowing her warm breath and tongue to tease Emily's ear._

" _Or, maybe, just maybe, you should have thought about that before you left me wet and hot in bed last night in the hotel room after teasing me allll daaaay loooong."_

 _JJ pushed her hands down the front of Emily's pants, inside her panties, and grazed Emily's center, just to make sure she was good and wet._

 _Emily whimpered at JJ's touch._

 _Suddenly, JJ removed her hand, turned, and walked away from Emily, leaving her in the file room alone._

" _Fuck, JJ!" Emily yelled._

 _JJ came back in and leaned smugly against the doorframe._

" _Are you going to at least take the cuffs off so I can button up before we leave?" Emily asked._

 _JJ tossed her the cuff key._

" _Make sure you bring my handcuffs home," JJ winked, turned, and walked out of the BAU._

 _Unbeknownst to the girls, cameras had recently been installed in the file room, and they weren't exactly alone._

 _Sitting in her lair was Penelope, staring at the monitors with her mouth hanging open._

" _I knew it!" she said out loud and smirked._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 _ **Present Day**_ (in the story anyway).

JJ, Emily, and Penelope arrived at the bar and grabbed a table in the back. A server came to get their drink order and quickly left.

"Now, Garcia," Emily looked at her. "You have some explaining to do. I mean, Derek, really?"

Penelope began to panic and started speaking quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell him. It's just, I saw it on the screen, and I was shocked because I thought, well, because of what JJ was doing to you for one." JJ blushed.

"And I was shocked because you both told me you ended this thing. So, I was in shock and freaking out about it, and Derek came over for a movie, and we had too much wine, and he asked what was wrong, why I was so nervous, and I don't know, I just spilled. I'm so, so, SO, sorry. But I promise Derek won't say anything to anyone. He promised," Penelope took a breath. "He also didn't seem too shocked."

JJ and Emily exchanged a look.

"What do you mean he didn't seem too shocked?" JJ asked.

"I don't know! He's a profiler. You guys all seem to pick up crazy, weird stuff that no one else does," she said.

"Fair enough," Emily said. "She's right, JJ. I trust Derek won't say anything to Hotch or anyone else."

"I know," JJ said before turning back to Garcia. "You're off the hook for now, but I swear to you, no more spying on us!"

"So, this is a real thing then? Not just a one-time thing?"

Emily rolled her eyes at JJ for revealing more than they needed to reveal.

"It's real, Garcia. And you still haven't promised not to spy on us anymore," Emily jumped in.

"Fine, no more spying. But girls, there are cameras everywhere in there. You should probably keep your dirty little secrets hidden a little better," Garcia smirked.

JJ and Emily sighed and gave a nod of agreement.

#

After way too many drinks, Garcia took a cab home, and Emily and JJ went back to Emily's place. They had barely made inside when Emily pinned JJ up against the door and began kissing her.

"Well, someone sure is happy tonight," JJ managed to say between Emily's kisses.

"That's because I'm the luckiest woman in the world," Emily mumbled before kissing JJ again and moving down to her neck.

JJ moaned before speaking.

"Emily, do you ever think we're doing the wrong thing?"

"I plan on doing plenty of wrong things to you tonight, Jennifer." Emily scraped her teeth across JJ's collarbone and making JJ whimper.

"I mean, what if we get caught? Is this, whatever it is, really worth it?" JJ said. She didn't exactly mean it the way it came out, but Emily immediately stopped what she was doing.

Emily let JJ go and walked away into the bedroom.

"Emily! Where are you going? I didn't mean..." JJ ran after her.

"Didn't mean what, JJ? You didn't mean to imply that our relationship wasn't worth it? Oh right, you can't even call it that. What was it you said? This isn't a relationship; it's a 'whatever it is.' So, you can do 'whatever' on the couch tonight because I'm going to bed," Emily said and slammed the bedroom door.

"Emily...," JJ realized it was no use trying to talk tonight. "Can I, at least, get a pillow?"

She stood there for a moment and heard Emily walking toward the door. The door flung open, and a pillow and blanket came flying at JJ.

#

Emily got up the next morning and found JJ still asleep on her couch. She smiled for a moment at how peaceful she looked until she remembered she was still pissed off at JJ. It wasn't that JJ was wrong in what she said, but Emily thought that they were working toward somewhat of a "real" relationship. She had put her fears and concerns about the risk to bed when JJ asked, so she was taken aback when JJ seemed to backtrack last night. This wasn't a "whatever" for Emily, but maybe it was for JJ.

"Hey," Emily heard JJ say from behind her.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about last night, Em."

"No, you're right. Maybe we should stop this."

"Emily, I didn't say we should stop. I just think, maybe we could dial it back a notch until we know what we're doing."

"I thought we knew what we were doing, JJ."

JJ sighed.

"I should go, I guess."

"Yeah, you probably should. See you Monday."

With that, JJ left.

#

The following week sent the BAU to New Orleans to investigate a serial killer that had re-emerged after Hurricane Katrina. The local police had assumed the killer had died in the hurricane since there had been a year and a half break.

Emily knew they wouldn't have much time for themselves, but she figured in New Orleans, she could, at least, try to get her mind off of JJ. Of course, she was still angry at the blonde. On the plane ride, anytime JJ spoke, Emily couldn't help but take a breath and try not to roll her eyes.

JJ couldn't explain what her hesitation was about Emily lately. Things had been good. She knew she shouldn't have said thing things she said, and she should have just talked to Emily instead, but what's done was done. Besides, it was Emily that had suggested they "stop" what they were doing, and it wasn't the first time either. JJ had to admit she lived in fear that Emily was going to leave her sooner rather than later, and perhaps that's why she had put up her defense mechanisms after Derek found out. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were exposed or Emily ran away from her. JJ was also looking forward to the trip to New Orleans. Work, as terrible as it could be, was a good distraction for her.

Of course, the Cajun detective they had just met in New Orleans, that clearly was taken with her, could also be a good distraction, as well.

Emily and Derek were called away to Texas to follow up a lead in the case, and Reid was MIA as far as they knew. JJ met up with Will, the lead detective, to review the case. She was surprised when he suggested they meet at a bar, and even more when he was drinking a beer.

"This is New Orleans, honey, it's a cultural thing," Will explained. JJ laughed.

Will started asking questions about where JJ was from and changed the subject from the investigation. He could tell JJ was still a bit uncomfortable.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll play it Pennsylvania style tonight," he said as he pushed his beer away and refocused on the case for the moment. Will was frustrated he couldn't solve this case that his father started so long ago.

"I promise, as soon as my team knows anything, you'll be the first to know," JJ said.

"Why haven't you married?" Will asked without any segway.

JJ was surprised by the question, looked down, and blushed. She was definitely attracted to Will, but the last thing she needed was to get involved with someone she was currently working with...again.

"Uh, that involves this case how?" she asked trying to deflect the question.

"It doesn't. I'm just flirtin'," Will said. JJ looked down again, unsure of how to respond. "It's unprofessional. You don't have to answer that."

Just then they were interrupted by the waitress. "Excuse me," she said. "Compliments of the woman in the blue top," she sat down a drink for Will and nodded her head toward a woman who waved at him.

JJ didn't know why, but she immediately felt jealous.

"Wow, that was bold," she said.

"Well, she might've thought we were just workin'," Will said with a smug look.

"We are," JJ said as if she was trying to convince herself as much as she was Will.

Will grinned, "What, are you jealous?"

JJ laughed nervously. "No, I just, uh, I, I'm surprised, that's all." JJ could barely get her words out. She had been jealous, and now Will was calling her out on it.

"Yeah, well, you're a lousy liar, too," Will smiled and laughed at her. She gave him a surprised look. "Haven't had much practice, huh?" Will teased.

JJ relaxed and lightly hit him on the chest, finally flirting back, "It's a culture thing." JJ moved his drink over to him and smiled. Yes, Will Lamontagne, Jr. was turning out to be an excellent distraction from Emily.

Suddenly JJ's phone rang. It was Morgan calling. He and Emily had a new theory about their unsub.

"Okay," she said into the phone. "Yeah, he's right here with me." JJ looked over at Will.

"Thanks," she said and hung up the phone.

"The unsub we're looking for is a woman," JJ told Will.

#

Back in Texas, Morgan hung up the phone with JJ.

"Is JJ going to notify Detective Lamontagne?" Emily asked

"She already did."

Emily looked at Morgan with a surprised look on her face.

"They were probably just going over the case or something," Morgan tried to explain.

Emily just nodded.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you and JJ?"

Emily didn't look at him.

"Okay, well, then maybe you can explain why just barely over a week ago, the two of you were playing good cop/bad cop in the file room, and on this trip, you can barely be in the same room," Morgan said. Emily shot him a look but still didn't speak.

"Okay, well then maybe it's nothing. Maybe the look of jealousy I saw in your eyes just now is all in my head," he smirked.

Emily turned her head slightly to him, returned his smirk, and just shook her head. "Another time, Derek. We'll talk about it another time."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

#

The following day, there was another body, and the team decided they needed to be out on the streets that night looking for their unsub. They all split up at an outside bar on Bourbon Street. Emily teamed up with Gideon. Morgan and Reid teamed up, and JJ and Will teamed up. Emily was trying not to get distracted by the fact that all personal space seemed to be missing between JJ and Will and that he kept putting his hand on her back as they walked through the crowds.

Their sting didn't result in finding their unsub right away, but the next victim had a vital clue that allowed Will to connect the unsub as a rape victim his father worked with nine years ago. It was their first real lead and eventually led to a name, address, and catching their unsub.

When the case was over, JJ was feeling torn. She did care about Emily and knew they had something special, but she also knew as long as they were in BAU, it would never work for them. Since their fight on Friday, Emily had barely looked at her, and when she spoke to her, she could feel the anger in her voice.

Will, on the other hand, was refreshing. He was far enough away that it made it easy for her, and since the case was over, they wouldn't be working together anymore. She didn't know if it would go anywhere, and while he certainly didn't make her feel like Emily felt, there was a connection. JJ thought that maybe she was ready for something a little more simple in her life.

As they were set to leave, she went to say goodbye. Emily was watching from a distance. When she saw JJ hand Will her card, and tell him to call her, her heart sank.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the likes and reviews. Let me know if you have ideas. I have plotted a few things out, but it's still changing a bit.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

After the initial shock and sadness wore off from seeing JJ give her number to Will, Emily was livid.

She stormed back to the SUV where Morgan was.

"What time are we leaving?" she snapped at Morgan.

He cocked his head toward her giving her a look that said, "don't take this shit out on me."

"We're not. Not tonight anyway."

"What? Why? Some of us need to get home."

"Really, Prentiss? You really got something to get home to?"

Emily sighed.

"Hotch said we'd leave first thing in the morning. It's already late, and he thought we could use the night to ourselves. Reid went to see his friend again. We could hit the town if you want?" Morgan grinned at her. He knew she was pissed, and he knew why. He saw the encounter between JJ and Will and had seen how they had been acting around each other the past couple of days.

"I don't know, Morgan. I should probably get some sleep tonight," Emily protested.

"Emily. Reid went out. Gideon said something about finding Reid. Hell, even Hotch said he was going to the hotel bar tonight.."

Emily just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Oh, and I forgot JJ. I'd be willing to bet anything when Captain Cajun finds out we're still in town, he's going to make use of that number JJ just gave him," Morgan teased. He knew it was wrong, but he also didn't want Emily wallowing in her hotel room all night watching _Golden Girls_ reruns. And, his plan worked.

"Captain Cajun?" She laughed. "Fine, but I'm warning you, Derek, I can party with the best of them."

"I would expect no less from you, Prentiss."

#

When JJ returned to the hotel, she was surprised all of her team was gone. She had knocked on everyone's rooms, even Emily's, to no avail.

She wandered downstairs and found Hotch in the small hotel lounge.

"Where's everyone else?" she said standing in front of the small table where he was sitting.

"Once they heard they had the night off, they disappeared before I could even finish my sentence," he joked.

"Oh."

"Actually, I'm kind of surprised to see you, JJ. I thought you may have made plans with a certain detective who has been awful friendly with you this week," Hotch smiled. It was a rare sighting, but even Hotch was in need of a break from the seriousness of their job.

"Oh, I, uh..." JJ stumbled.

"You don't owe me any explanation, JJ. I just hope whatever you do, you enjoy your night. Preferably, somewhere where you're not blocking my view of the TV." He motioned with his hand for her to move.

JJ turned around, realizing that Hotch had also been watching TV over her shoulder.

"Um, is that C-SPAN?"

Hotch gave her a look.

"Right. Have a good night, Hotch," JJ said before leaving.

JJ headed back to her room and pulled out her phone.

#

Morgan and Emily headed down to Bourbon Street and found a crowded club.

"Hey, at least, you don't have to worry about that female serial killer out here tonight," Emily teased him. "Of course, I'm sure Reid could tell you the statistics of how many are currently active at any given point."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, but I've got my badass partner with me to protect me tonight. Now. Let's get you drunk."

Emily laughed and followed him to the bar as her phone started buzzing.

"Uh oh, who is that?" Morgan asked.

"JJ. Do you think it's a case?" She started to answer, but Morgan snatched her phone from her hand and declined the call.

"If it is, Hotch will call. And I have my phone, so this is getting turned off right now, Princess." He took held up her phone, turned it off, and put it back in her purse.

"Bartender, two double shots of your BEST tequila." The bartender quickly poured their shots.

Morgan raised his shot glass. "To kicking ass and catching serial killers!"

Emily toasted him, and they downed their shots...the first of many they would have that night.

#

" _Em, it's JJ. But I guess you know that. Listen, I thought that maybe we could talk. Call me."_

That was JJ's first call to Emily that night. It was the only voicemail she left, but she lost count of how many times she called before finally falling asleep that night.

#

After several hours of tequila shots, margaritas, and dancing, Morgan and Emily finally found a park bench to crash on in the French Quarters. They were both pretty sure they needed to sober up in case they ran into any of their team members at the hotel.

"So, Emily. You did promise to tell me what's going on with JJ. I mean, I obviously know the part with the handcuffs, but..." Before Morgan could finish the sentence Emily had smacked him on the arm.

"Derek Morgan! You will never EVER mention that again!"

"Alright. Alright! But girl, JJ has done a number on you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love all my baby girls, but if I need to go big brother on her, I will."

Emily sighed and told him the story. The whole story, starting how they met before Emily even had any idea she was joining the BAU, and how neither of them even knew the other worked for the Justice Department.

"So, let me see if I understand. You met. Had amazing sex," Emily gave him a look before he continued, "Didn't exchange numbers or keep in touch. And then three months later you end up here in the BAU."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"So then after that, you tried to pretend it didn't happen, but then it happened again. And you, Prentiss, spent all that time trying to convince yourself and JJ this was a bad idea."

Emily nodded.

"Ah, but then something changed. You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

"What? No, I'm not in love with JJ. I was just foolish enough to think when we said we were going to give this a shot, I thought it meant a real one. And I thought JJ felt the same way, but I guess not."

"So you got upset with her for getting scared?"

"No, well, maybe. I was upset because she's the one that wanted this. Not me."

"Oh, I wouldn't call you innocent in this, Princess."

"I'm just hurt because I don't give my feelings over easily, and when I do, I'm serious about it. And now..."

"And now, she's pushing you away, and you feel like you were wrong about caring for her to begin with," Derek finished.

Emily nodded.

"Well, Emily, I can't tell you how JJ feels about you. I mean, I did see what you saw this week, but maybe she just needs some more time...or maybe you were right from the beginning, maybe this was a bad idea. I don't know. But, we are a close-knit family here. It's going to be hard to keep this a secret forever."

Emily sighed, and Morgan put his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"Listen, I'm rooting for you and JJ, but you both need to figure out what it is you want, and what risks are involved because I don't want to see either of you hurting."

"Now, let's get our butts back to the hotel before that jet leaves without us," he took Emily's hand and pulled her off the bench.

#

Morgan and Emily made it back to the hotel just before dawn.

"You got your key, Prentiss?"

"I think so, hang on." She was searching through her purse. "Shit."

"What?"

"I can't find it."

"Come on with me. We only have a couple of hours before we're meeting the team downstairs."

Emily followed him to his room. Morgan set the alarm clock and offered Emily a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was way too big for her. Morgan put on a pair of shorts and pulled off his shirt.

Emily looked at the only bed in the room. "I can sleep in the chair, Morgan. I don't want to take your bed."

"Take my bed? Princess, we're grown ass adults, and I'm pretty sure you're gay. I mean, if you want me to try..." he joked before she threw a pillow, hitting him smack in the face.

They crawled in the bed, and Morgan leaned in and kissed her on top of her head.

"This too, shall pass, Prentiss,"

Emily put her arm around Morgan's waist.

"Thank you, Derek," she smiled. "Now, get on your side of the bed!"

They both rolled over, facing away from each other, and fell asleep.

They stayed like that for what seemed like five minutes before they heard beating on the door.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

Emily and Morgan woke at the same time at the loud sound, exchanging an awkward glance when they realized they were sleeping a lot closer than they had when they fell asleep. They both knew nothing had happened, but it didn't make it any less awkward for them. Emily looked at the time.

"Shit, Morgan! We're late. I thought you set the alarm clock."

"I did!" Morgan was up out of bed to answer the door. Mostly, he just wanted the banging to stop.

"What?!" Morgan opened the door to see JJ standing there.

"You're late. We're leaving in..." JJ stopped when she saw someone in the bed behind him. Emily had sat up in the bed, covered partially with the sheets.

Morgan turned around, seeing Emily and realizing what JJ saw and must now be thinking.

"Oh, no, JJ, it's not," he started but JJ started to walk away.

"Meet downstairs in ten minutes. Oh, and make sure to tell **_Emily_**." JJ's tone was unmistakably that of a jilted lover, or in this case, at least, thought they were.

"Fuck," Emily said put her hand up to her head, as if the hangover wasn't enough to make the room spin.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is fairly angsty for JJ and Emily, and well, really the whole team.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

The plane ride home from New Orleans was awkward, to say the least. JJ found a seat next to Reid and was spending way too much time acting interested in what he was going on about. Emily sat in the back of the plane and tried her best to sleep off her hangover.

"Did everyone had an enjoyable evening?" Gideon asked.

"I know, I did. Ethan is a terrific jazz piano player. Did you know that jazz music actually started when..." Reid was about to go into one of his history lessons when JJ cut him off.

"That's enough, Spence," she said. "You know, I was the only one who stayed in last night, apparently. What about you, Morgan? What did you and Prentiss do last night? I mean, it must have been fun as late as you all got in."

JJ's eyes had narrowed in on Morgan. Emily could hear the conversation from the back of the plane, but was glad they thought she was sleeping.

"It was. We went out dancing, had a few drinks, and some excellent conversation. Emily is a good _**friend**_." Derek emphasized the word 'friend' and looked JJ straight back in the eyes as he said it.

JJ rolled her eyes.

The plane landed about 45 minutes later. When Derek got back in the BAU, he had a text from Garcia.

 _My lair. Now._

Morgan looked around the BAU to see that everyone else was taking off and walked down to Garcia's office.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Did you miss me?" He flashed her his signature Derek Morgan grin when he came in. Only Penelope wasn't smiling.

" _ **What**_ did you do, Derek Morgan?" Garcia demanded.

"Woah, woah, what are we talking about here, Garcia?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. JJ called me this morning while you and Emily were apparently busy getting dressed in your hotel room!"

"Penelope, you know me better than that. Emily, too. **Nothing happened**. We were out late, had too much to drink, and Emily couldn't find her room key when we returned early this morning."

"JJ said it didn't look like nothing."

"Well, JJ saw what JJ wanted to see," he said. "Trust me, baby girl. Besides, how many times have you woken up beside in bed me after a drunken night? Have I ever been anything if not a gentleman?"

Garcia sighed. "You're right. But JJ is really upset about this. You need to fix it."

"I will, but did JJ tell you about her Captain Cajun Detective in New Orlean?"

"Captain Cajun? What? No?"

"Exactly. This is JJ and Emily's problem to work out, _or not_. We have to let them. I'll talk to JJ, but otherwise, we have to stay out of this, baby girl."

"I hate it when you're right, Derek Morgan."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"You know, I do! Now, get home. I heard you had a late night last night." She winked at him and sent him on his way.

#

Emily got back to her apartment and finally remembered Morgan had turned her phone sound off the night before. She turned it on to see she had a voicemail and 8 missed calls from JJ the night before. She sighed before listening to JJ's message.

" _Em, it's JJ. But I guess you know that. Listen, I thought that maybe we should talk. Call me."_

Yeah, that may have changed the outcome of the night, that's for sure. Although, Emily didn't regret going out last night. She had fun with Morgan and he helped her relax. She appreciated his big brother persona, even if she was older than him.

She knew how things must have looked to JJ this morning, but she also knew they had done nothing wrong. Besides, it's not like she's the one that had spent the entire week flirting with someone else.

#

When JJ arrived home, she was still unbelievably mad. She couldn't believe after one fight that Emily would run out and hop in bed with someone else...and Morgan, at that! _I guess that whole workplace boundaries thing was total bullshit_ , she thought.

Yes, she had flirted with Will while they were in New Orleans, but she convinced herself it was harmless. She and Emily had a fight and she was acting out, but she would have never done anything about it, even though she had the perfect opportunity last night. It was one thing to flirt, it was another to run out and sleep with someone else.

JJ was already having her doubts about their relationship. If she was truthful, it was fears more than doubts, but she saw this morning as the sign she needed to move on. Emily had been right from the start - this was a terrible idea and it could only cause problems for them and the team.

She picked up her phone and dialed Will's phone number.

#

After an afternoon nap, Emily decided she probably needed to call JJ. At the very least to clear the air about Morgan. Not surprisingly, her call went straight to voicemail.

 _Hey, JJ. It's Em. We should talk about this morning. I promise that it's not what it looked like. I wouldn't do that. Please call me._

JJ got Emily's message but wasn't sure she believed her. She didn't call her back.

#

The next day few days at work the tension was thick and they had been in the office most of the time. Seeing as how more than half the team knew about what went on with JJ, Emily, and Derek, it was nearly impossible to not notice. JJ still wasn't talking to Emily or Morgan, and wasn't allowing Garcia to get a word in about it.

"I don't want to talk about it, Pen," was all she would say when Garcia tried to talk to her. Garcia had learned over the years that if JJ said she didn't want to talk, in the tone she was currently using, then JJ didn't want to talk.

Morgan had also tried to talk to JJ, but she was completely ignoring him except for everything work related. Emily was smart enough to see that JJ wasn't in the mood, so she, for the most part, avoided JJ.

Monday morning, Hotch called everyone in the conference room to review their new case. Before JJ had a chance to start going over the details of the case, Hotch told her to wait a minute.

"I hope everyone had a good week and took some time for yourselves. Our jobs here are stressful on all of us, and I'm sensing that the stress and tension is particularly high right now. I don't know why that is or if anything is going on; I only care how it affects your ability to do your jobs. I also expect that if there is anything that would affect that ability, you will come talk to me before you go in the field and put yourself and your colleagues in danger." Hotch stopped and looked around the room at everyone. No one except Reid, who had a confused look on his face, and Gideon, who was studying the other team members, was making eye contact.

"That's all," he said and nodded to JJ to continue.

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch said when JJ was done. The team was off to San Francisco to catch a serial arsonist who was killing families.

The team had a long day in the field their first day there. When they could do no more, they went to their hotel to check in.

The team was in the lobby and could overhear Hotch's voice rise slightly to the desk clerk.

"There must be some mistake. We requested six room. This says three." Hotch was tired, and when he was tired, he could become agitated.

"I'm sorry, sir. There is a note here that your office was informed this upon booking, and if we had any rooms available, you could have them. But we're overbooked as it is."

"Fine. It's not your fault. What about other hotels that may have rooms. We can split up."

"Good luck with that. Do you know how many conferences are taking place in the city this week? I'm happy to check, but I can tell you that the closest you're going to find anything is probably well into the East Bay."

"That won't work. These rooms will be fine. Thank you for your help."

"If anything opens up tomorrow, I'll let you know."

Hotch nodded his thanks and returned to his team.

"I guess we're doubling up?" Morgan asked although it was more of a statement.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry. Morgan, you and Reid can take a room, Gideon and I will share, and Prentiss and JJ, if that works for everyone."

Everyone nodded.

"There's one other thing before you go. Two of the rooms have two beds each, but one of them..."

"Oh, heck no. I'm not sharing with Reid," Morgan piped up. Reid gave him a look.

"JJ, Emily, I was hoping that you two could take the single bed? If you don't mind, of course. I won't make you."

JJ and Emily exchanged a glance.

"Fine," JJ sighed. She took the room keys from Hotch and picked up her bag. Emily followed.

When they got to the room, JJ immediately went to the restroom to change. Emily sat her bag in the corner of the room and sat in the chair near the desk. When JJ came out, Emily was on the room phone.

"Yes, I'll hold," Emily turned to look at JJ when she came out of the bathroom before someone returned to the line. "Hi, yes. I was told we could get a rollaway bed delivered to room 231. Oh, you don't? None at all? No, I understand. Thank you."

Emily looked at JJ. Emily had an apologetic look on her face. JJ just rolled her eyes and began digging through her bag, going back to ignoring Emily.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I tried."

"It's not your fault. But hey, I bet Morgan has extra room in his bed."

This time, it was Emily who rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and going to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is not a happy chapter, but I wanted them to attempt to talk before moving forward, so I set some things up going forward. It's going to be angsty for a while. "Mature" at the end.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Emily was fuming in the restroom while she was getting ready for bed. She could not believe JJ right now, and knew something else had to be going on with her. This just didn't seem like her. Pushing Emily away, flirting with Captain Cajun, thinking she and Morgan would actually sleep together; none of it was making sense to her. She decided it was time they talked whether JJ wanted to or not.

When she came out of the bathroom, JJ had already turned the lights off and was in bed with her back to Emily.

"Oh, no, JJ. This stops. YOU'RE the one who doesn't get to keep doing this now!"

JJ never moved or rolled over to look at Emily.

Emily got into the bed and reached for JJ.

"Dammit, Jennifer Jareau! I don't deserve this!" She grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her toward her. Emily was leaning over JJ, holding her down by the arms down before she realized it and let go. She was still on her knees beside JJ looking down.

"Do you really think that I could sleep with Morgan?" She was speaking slowly, but her tone was still angry.

"I don't know, Emily. I mean, how well do any of us even know you?"

"What? And you still didn't answer my question. Do you really think Derek and I slept together?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like such a bitch?! You started this JJ. Things were fine until you all of a sudden decided they weren't. And then you spent the whole trip to New Orleans flirting with Captain Cajun. I mean, so what if I slept with someone else? I didn't, but why would I think you would care!"

JJ was tired of being underneath Emily and pushed her back, this time, it was her who was on top, her body straddling Emily's and her hands propping her up beside Emily's head.

"Yes, I'm a bitch. Fine. But I didn't start this. You're the one that came on to me at the bar the first time we me, remember?"

"Yes, and you came on to me after the Hankel case. What's your point, JJ?"

"My point is, this has never been a 'relationship'." Those words stang Emily when she heard JJ say them. "People in relationships don't keep secrets, Emily!"

"What exactly do you think I'm keeping from you?"

"I don't know! That's the problem. I mean, do you really expect us to believe you've been working a desk job in the midwest? You speak seven languages, Emily. You're one of the most skilled agents I know, and yet, none of us had ever heard of you before you just showed up."

"That's not true. I knew Hotch before."

"Oh right, because your mom is an Ambassador."

"JJ..." Emily warned.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Emily? You rarely talk about your past. We have to drag it out of you. Then there are the phone calls you get from time to time when we're home, and you leave the room to talk quietly. You don't even give an explanation when you come back. Or, maybe you care to explain who the hell Lauren is? You have an awful lot of dreams about her."

Emily froze at the name and then swallowed. There was one advantage to sleeping alone...you never had to worry about spilling your secrets in bed.

The two were staring each other in the eyes. JJ was extremely close and Emily was beginning to feel the effects of JJ sitting on her.

Emily tried to deflect the question, and JJ knew it. "What do you want, JJ? You're telling me you think _**this**_ means nothing to me?" She put her hands on JJ's back and pulled her closer. "You think I didn't mean it when I saw I wanted to try us? From what I can remember, you were more than on board with that idea."

JJ was beginning to get nervous, too. It had been a long time since the two of them had touched, and JJ could barely control herself when Emily pulled her closer. She was pissed at Emily because she knew Emily was keeping secrets. And as much as she wanted to walk away from her, she couldn't.

JJ stayed silent.

"Or maybe, you're right," Emily continued. "Maybe this is nothing more than a good fuck for us. Who are we kidding, JJ?" She tried to move JJ off her, but JJ pushed back.

JJ slammed her mouth into Emily's. She was still angry with Emily, but her body couldn't take it anymore. Emily kissed her back, despite knowing they had not solved one damn problem.

JJ moved her hands down to Emily's center and pushed her fingers inside her. There was no foreplay tonight. JJ didn't even check to see if Emily was wet, but it didn't matter, they both were anyway.

"God, JJ!" Emily said when she suddenly felt JJ inside her. She bit down on JJ's shoulder causing JJ to moan and increase the pressure of her thrusts. Emily shuffled her body so that her hands could also reach JJ's core, pushing her fingers inside JJ quickly.

This was not their normal MO. Both JJ and Emily liked to take their time with each other, even when they could barely wait to get in the door. This was different. It was purely physical for them and something they both needed. They both kept pushing hard into the other, both trying to gain the control over the other, and they both knew it was wrong.

Finally, Emily gave in. She didn't like this and knew it needed to end. She let JJ have the control and be the first to push her over the edge before she did the same for JJ.

It was a hard, quick, fuck, and both of them felt dirty afterward not knowing what the hell they were supposed to do next.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 _ **One Month Ago.**_

 _JJ and Emily were watching a movie on Emily's couch when Emily's phone buzzed. JJ noticed the caller ID said 'unknown caller' as it had over the past couple of weeks that Emily had been getting secretive calls._

 _Emily grabbed her phone and gave JJ an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I need to take this." She left JJ, went to another room, and began speaking in a hushed tone._

 _JJ paused the movie and sighed. She got up to make some tea, in part because it put her in closer proximity to where she could overhear parts of Emily's call. JJ knew listening in on Emily's calls was wrong, and she had avoided it, at first, giving Emily space to take care of whatever it was. However, after nearly two weeks, she began to wonder if Emily was cheating on her or something worse._

 _The pendulum moment came the prior week when Emily was in the shower, and JJ answered Emily's phone, thinking it could be work. At the sound of her voice, the caller paused for a moment and hung up. Ten minutes later, Emily's phone rang again with the same unknown caller ID. Emily had left the room, and when she came back, she had been extremely upset that JJ had answered her phone._

" _Why would you answer my phone?" Emily demanded when she came back to where JJ was sitting on the couch._

" _You were in the shower, and I thought maybe it was work. I'm sorry, Emily." JJ honestly didn't understand why Emily was so upset. "Who was it anyway?"_

" _I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking." Emily avoided the question._

" _Cheating? What the fuck, Emily? I'm not some jealous girlfriend. I was just trying to help you out." JJ got off the couch and was going to put her snack plate away._

" _Well, from now on, I can answer my own phone."_

 _It was after that that she began to wonder if Emily was, in fact, cheating. Did she bring it up because she felt guilty or to deflect? Since then, JJ tried to piece together what was going on with Emily because she didn't want to believe what she was thinking._

 _JJ moved into the kitchen and reached for the kettle._

 _As JJ started the water, she called out to Emily to ask if she wanted some. She didn't want Emily to think she was spying on her, although that's exactly what she was doing._

" _Hang on," Emily said into the phone. "No, thanks, J," she called out._

 _JJ went back to making her tea and Emily continued her call._

" _I told you, you can't call me. I'll call you." Long Pause. "Because it's too risky. We have to stop this."_

" _What? No, that was uh, just a friend over." JJ paused at those words. Was she just a friend to Emily?_

" _No! It's nothing serious! Stop it." JJ was beginning to regret spying on Emily now._

" _She doesn't know anything, and she doesn't need to." JJ wondered what Emily didn't want her to know and if in fact JJ was the "she" in question._

" _You know I can't just pick up and go with you. Tuscany was a long time ago." Long Pause._ " _Lauren..."_

 _Lauren? Is that who she is talking to? JJ was convinced now that Emily was cheating. Emily had called Lauren's name out in her sleep a few times recently._

" _Unless you have something more for me, I have to go."_

 _JJ quickly composed herself and went back to the living room before Emily caught her snooping. She was nearly in tears and was heart-broken. She was also angry, but didn't feel like confronting Emily was the best course of action just yet. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, after all._

 _When Emily returned, she smiled and pretended like nothing had happen. JJ began asking questions, casually, about Emily's past, her time in the mid-west, various countries she had visited. Emily avoided most of them, giving vague answers, and tried to change the subject. JJ got the impression that there was a big chunk of Emily's life she was keeping from her, and she was hurt._

 _As usual, when changing the subject from herself didn't work on JJ, Emily used her best defense technique...sex. JJ was used to this. Anytime JJ had asked personal questions, and definitely every time Emily had gotten off the phone after one of her secret calls, she was all over JJ. For the most part, JJ went along, even if she knew Emily was avoiding her. In her mind, part of Emily was better than no Emily at all, and for now, she would take what she could get._

 _Keep things casual; that's what JJ reminded herself. Maybe Emily never meant the things she said to her about a relationship. Maybe Emily just said those things because JJ wanted to hear them. JJ wasn't ready to give up Emily just yet, but from that night on, she began to slowly back away from her feelings for Emily and just focus on a casual and physical relationship._

 _Of course, what JJ was thinking and what was actually happening couldn't be further from the truth. What JJ didn't know was the Emily's old boss, Clyde, was the one calling her; not someone named Lauren. Clyde had heard rumblings about Ian Doyle making a move, even though he was in a North Korean prison. He called Emily for her help, but Emily wanted to put that part of her life behind her. She also didn't want to drag her new team, especially JJ, into it._

 _Clyde wanted her to go to Tuscany with him to track down a lead. When she argued it was too long ago, he reminded her it wasn't that long ago and told her to give him another reason._

" _Lauren..." He knew exactly what that meant. Lauren Reynolds was her undercover name when she was living with Doyle. Lauren Reynolds had also died in a car accident, as far as Doyle and everyone else they knew was concerned. Even saying that name, Lauren, brought up painful memories from her past. Since Clyde's calls, she had started having nightmares about her time as Lauren._

 _No, Emily did not want anything to do with her past life. She'd much rather focus on the future that was in front of her at the BAU and maybe even with JJ._

 _When she hung up the call, she returned to JJ and as usual, her fears of losing her new life, and JJ, scared her. When JJ pressed for information, she avoided it. All she wanted to do was spend what time she had, however, long or short it may be, in JJ's arms._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The next chapter should be up pretty soon, as I want to move ahead in time a bit. Right now, our girls are still just trying to figure out how or if they should have this relationship.

I appreciate the reviews and those reading so much, it's encouraging.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

The following morning, Emily woke up very early in bed next to JJ. They were still in San Francisco and thoughts of the previous night drifted in and out of her head.

Emily still felt terrible about what had happened. It was so out of character for them. She knew there was something JJ wasn't telling her, something that set her off, but she also knew that JJ was right - Emily had been keeping things from her. But as much as she wanted to talk to JJ, she was afraid. She just hoped they would have a chance to talk today and clear the air in some way, even if it meant giving up some of her secrets.

Emily was staring at the ceiling when she heard JJ wake up. It was still early, as neither of them had slept much. They still had a couple of hours before they needed to meet the team. Emily looked over at JJ and gave her a half-smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." JJ gave her the same half-smile back. Emily could see the look in JJ's eyes that she was feeling guilty about last night, as well.

Emily sighed. She knew they needed to talk, and even if they couldn't have the conversation they needed to have this morning, they needed to start the conversation.

Before Emily could say anything, however, JJ spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Emily," she blurted out.

Emily was surprised. JJ had barely spoken to her in a week or more. Emily was grateful for it, however.

"I'm sorry, too, JJ. Last night was, uh, not what I want for us," Emily said.

"I know." JJ's voice was sincere. "Me either."

"I guess we should talk. Tonight, maybe?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, we should talk." Emily could see tears beginning to form in the blonde's eyes and started to panic before JJ continued. "I just don't want to lose you, Emily."

"JJ, that's not going to happen." Emily rolled over close to JJ and put her arm around her. "We'll talk tonight. There are some things I should tell you."

JJ smiled, and the two of them laid in bed a while longer before they needed to get up for the day.

#

The case in San Francisco turned into a long day and even longer night that ended with their unsub and another man dying in a fire. Sure, they caught the bad guy, but the team never wanted to see innocent, and usually, even guilty people die.

By the time they were done, Hotch wanted them on the jet to get home since it would be morning in Quantico before they arrived as it was.

When they arrived back, Hotch wanted everyone to go home and get some rest.

JJ and Emily finally had their time to talk and went back to Emily's apartment.

"Is there someone else?" JJ spit the words about before she could chicken out. Emily hadn't even had a chance to sit down. "Because, if there is, Emily, it's okay. I mean, well, it's not okay, but I won't be upset if you're honest with me."

"Someone else? God, no JJ. Why would you think that?" Emily finally sat down on the couch by JJ. JJ just tilted her head at Emily and gave her a look.

"The phone calls, Em? I mean, what am I supposed to think?"

Suddenly it was sinking into Emily how things really did look to JJ.

"Jay, I know, it seems bad. But I promise, there is no one else." Emily was actually slightly relieved JJ just thought she was cheating rather than knowing the whole truth. Of course, now, she realized she was going to have to tell her something.

"Who's Lauren?"

"Lauren is...was someone I used to know. She's dead now."

"Okay, so who are the calls from then? Are you in trouble? Why won't you talk to me about this, Emily? I mean, I get that we've not been together very long, but at the very least, as another BAU member, I hope you know you can trust me."

"I do trust you, JJ. It's just not that simple." Emily stopped and sighed. She wasn't sure how or what to tell JJ.

"Try me."

"JJ, you know how our jobs are. There are times we have to be secretive."

"But we're on the same team, Emily?"

"It's not BAU. It's from a prior assignment, with Interpol. I haven't told anyone, and no one can know. My old boss had some information about some dangerous people and wanted me to come help. I told him no."

"Are you in danger?"

"No, not that I know of. The man is in prison right now, so I'm fine, JJ."

JJ was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Of course, it did explain why Emily was so good at her job. She clearly hadn't been on a desk job in the midwest before coming to BAU.

"I'm sorry, I kept this from you. And I'm sorry that I can't tell you more. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

JJ nodded.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Emily hesitated but she knew since they were being honest with each other, now was the time. "Is this why you've been acting differently lately? Even before our fight? I mean, not that I didn't enjoy it, but you seemed to be taking more chances with our relationship. Breaking some of our 'rules,' like say, the night you handcuffed me in the file room."

She smirked. JJ laughed and then blushed. "Yeah, I guess so. I thought maybe you were checking out of the relationship, but I couldn't make myself talk to you, or stay away from you. I guess I was using sex as a distraction from what I feared was wrong."

"Well, I never mind when you use sex as a distraction, JJ, but you can always talk to me."

"But, I tried Emily. You shut me out. Every time I would ask personal questions, you deflected them. In fact, you also use sex as a distraction."

Emily nodded. She knew JJ was right. "You're right. I guess, I'm not sure how to do this, and clearly I'm terrible at relationships."

"You and me, both."

Emily hesitated again but took a deep breath. "JJ, what about the detective from New Orleans, Will?"

It was JJ's turn to look away.

"Well, he came to visit last weekend. I mean, he didn't stay with me or anything. We're not sleeping together, but we did go on a date. But Emily, it's nothing. I mean, yes, he's charming, but I want to be with you. I'll end things with Will."

"And I want to be with you. So, what happens from here?" Emily asked.

"Well, I think we probably should dial it back a little and get back to following our rules."

"I think you're right," Emily took JJ's hand. "But since we are on our own time until tomorrow, do you think we could get a do-over from San Francisco? I mean, I think we both owe each other some proper bedroom time after that."

JJ smiled, and Emily leaned in and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So to answer a few questions about the future of this story. Will is going to be part of this, but of course, the focus is on the relationship between JJ and Emily. So, I am following the show to some degree, filling in the gaps with what could/should have been. And I'll be honest, I haven't decided on the happy ending or sad ending yet, but I'd love it if you read along anyway and tell me what you think. I'm not always going to follow canon.

I'm so grateful for everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I just finished up a long SVU story, so now I'll have more time to focus on this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

 _ **One Month Later**_

BAU was finally getting a free weekend, and Emily and JJ couldn't wait to spend it alone, together. Since their talk, things had been better, but they still felt like they were struggling to find time to reconnect. They were keeping good to their promise of keeping work about work, and saving "them" time for when they weren't at work.

Friday night, Emily took JJ for a walk around the park and then a late dinner, followed by two bottles of wine and dessert when they got back to Emily's place.

Saturday morning, JJ surprised Emily in bed with mimosas and pancakes.

"Wow, it's barely 9 o'clock, and you're already trying to get me drunk," Emily teased JJ while she sat up in bed to eat her breakfast.

"Well, if I remember last night, someone kept filling my wine glass every five minutes. I'm pretty sure you were just trying to get me to liquor up so we could try that _thing_ you wanted."

Emily took a drink of her mimosa, motioning for more champagne, and gave JJ a sly grin over the glass. She reached out for JJ's hand to pull her next to her, putting her hand right on JJ's ass.

Emily started speaking slowly. "I don't remember you complaining about _that thing_ last night. In fact, I'm pretty sure you couldn't stop screaming my name while I was doing _that thing_ to you."

JJ blushed because Emily was right.

Emily continued after moving her hand from JJ's ass to brushing the side of her breast. "In fact, I think you're getting turned on right now just thinking about _that thing_ I did to you last night."

Emily could see JJ was flushed. Suddenly, she pulled her hand away and went back to eating her breakfast.

JJ just looked at her, in shock that she had lost Emily's touch. Emily winked and gave her a smirk as she took another bite of pancakes.

"Oh no, you don't, Prentiss. Breakfast is done!" JJ reached and grabbed the tray on Emily's lap, nearly spilling the mimosa. It was Emily's turn to be shocked.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!"

"That's right you weren't finished," JJ said as she climbed on top of Emily and straddled her. "But we're going to take care of that _right now!_ " She leaned down and pushed Emily's lips against her own before whispering into Emily's ear.

"Now, it's my turn to try _that thing_ on you."

 _ **Two Months Later**_

"Emily!"

JJ ran to see if Emily was okay. She had been chasing an unsub, and they began fighting. He picked up a piece of wood from the ground and hit her in the head with it, sending her crashing to the ground bleeding while her gun flung away from her reach. He ran around the corner.

"Go, JJ. I'm okay! He went that way! Call for backup!"

JJ wasn't going anywhere. She called for backup, but Emily had a huge gash on her head and was bleeding badly. She knew she needed to locate the unsub, but she couldn't leave Emily.

"JJ, you have to go! He's going to get away! I'm fine!" Before Emily could finish the words, the unsub had returned and hit JJ in the back of the head with the same piece of wood. JJ fell next to Emily. When he reached down for JJ's gun, Morgan arrived on scene and immediately shot him.

Reid went over the tend to JJ, while Morgan checked on Emily.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asked. He knew this was a tough guy, but he also didn't understand how he could take down two of their team members when he was unarmed.

"He got the drop on me, Morgan. He almost killed you, both of you. How did that happen?" He was giving his partner a look. He knew exactly what should have happened, and he also had a pretty good idea of what actually happened. He looked over to Reid.

"She okay?"

"I'll be fine, Morgan."

"What were you thinking, JJ? Unless one of us is dying, you either go after the unsub or secure the scene. How could you turn your back?"

"Morgan..." Emily warned.

"No, that's how people get killed. He could have killed you both, JJ." Morgan shot a look at JJ that she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. It won't happen again." JJ knew she had screwed up and looked away.

"Sorry doesn't cut it in the field, JJ." Morgan was pissed, and he turned to walk off. He wasn't pissed that JJ was concerned about Emily. Heck, he was too, but once JJ realized she was going to be okay, she should have moved on. She should have never taken her eyes off the surrounding area and turned her back. JJ was a good agent, but he feared hers and Emily's relationship had clouded their judgment.

As much as he supported them, mistakes like that couldn't happen in the field. It was mistakes like that that got people killed.

The plane ride home was tense. Derek was sitting alone in the back of the plane, and Emily found a spot next to him.

"I'm sorry about today, Morgan," she said quietly.

"No offense, Prentiss, but it's your _girlfriend_ that should be apologizing." Emily could hear the bitterness coming from Morgan. He had kept his voice down so no one would overhear, but his anger was apparent to everyone. "I mean, you know she screwed up, right?"

"I know, Morgan. And trust me, we'll talk about it. But can you cut her some slack?"

"Not until I can trust her in the field again."

Emily sighed. She knew her, and JJ would have to talk about this. Sure, they had made rules about keeping their relationship a secret, and when and where they would show affection, but Emily just assumed in the field, they would both always be able to do their jobs.

Morgan was studying Emily. He knew she was concerned, and he knew exactly what she was concerned about. "Listen, Em," he leaned closer so he could talk quieter. "You know I support you and her. And I've kept your secret. But today can't happen again, and you know it, even the risk of it can't happen. If JJ, or you, can't separate your job from your feelings out in the field, you're either going to have to end it, or one of you will have to leave BAU. I don't think you have a problem with that; it 's JJ I'm worried about. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear."

"No, thank you, Morgan. It's what I need to hear. Thank you."

Emily leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She was not looking forward to the conversation she and JJ needed to have. She didn't know what that conversation would look like just yet, but she had a sinking pit in her stomach it wouldn't go well.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is really short, and I apologize for that, but it is an important transitional one. I'll be making some time jumps in the next several chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"JJ. We need to talk."

Emily whispered the words to JJ as everyone was heading out of the BAU for the night. JJ nodded. "I know."

Emily met JJ at JJ's apartment and followed her inside.

JJ walked over to the couch, sat down, and put her head in her hands. "I screwed up today, Emily. Morgan had every right to be angry. I could have gotten us killed."

"JJ, don't do that. No one died. We all make mistakes. It could have just as easily happened to me."

JJ stared at Emily. That wasn't true, and JJ knew it. "No, Emily, it wouldn't have happened to you."

Emily took a deep breath. She knew that wasn't untrue, but she didn't want JJ to know that.

"JJ, it could have been. I mean, we are constantly in danger. It's reasonable to think that sometimes our feelings get in the way of our jobs. I mean, it doesn't make it okay, but it happens."

"But it can't." JJ stopped her.

Emily swallowed and nodded. "You're right. It can't."

Both women sat quietly for a moment.

"Emily, do you think this is affecting our judgement, our jobs?"

Emily nodded yes. "I think it's clear it has over the past few months. Whether we've been fighting, or something like today."

They sat silently again.

"We can't do this anymore, can we?" JJ asked, tears filling her eyes.

Emily was also crying. She could barely speak. "No, JJ, we can't. I'm sorry."

Emily got up and walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned to JJ. "If things were different...," Emily said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know," JJ replied.

Emily turned and left.

JJ curled up on the couch, pillow in her arms and cried. She knew this was the right thing. She knew it from the beginning; they both did, but it didn't make it any easier. Somehow, she was going to have to find a way to get over Emily Prentiss and still work with her every day.

Emily cried all the way home. She couldn't believe how much this hurt. She had never cared for anyone like she did for JJ, but she also knew this was the right thing to do. It was best for her. It was best for JJ. And it was best for the BAU. She pulled into her driveway, put her arms on the steering wheel and allowed herself to sob uncontrollably into them. She didn't know how, but she knew she was going to have to find a way to get over Jennifer Jareau.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks for them. Just stay with me. I had a few chapters I wasn't happy with and wrote myself into a corner, so I'm trying to keep what we've established and move forward in the story. There will be some good stuff coming, I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So this chapter is good and bad. I mean, I see it all as good, but some of you won't be thrilled with it. But trust me, the girls will be finding some more ways to complicate their relationship again soon enough. I know, I know, you all hate Will. I don't hate him, but I would prefer he not be around...but since he's canon, I'm trying to be somewhat realistic to the show...for now.

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Several months later, JJ and Emily were doing their darndest to get over each other and had succeeded at it to some degree. Of course, the first few weeks were the toughest. They could barely stand to look at each other for fear of breaking out in tears. They were polite to each other, and neither felt bitterness toward the other, but it was hard on both of them.

The hardest times, however, had been the few occasions since then where they had to share a hotel room on one of their trips.

 _The first time it happened, Emily had insisted upon sleeping on the floor. Somehow, yet again, they had gotten stuck somewhere with only one bed, and the only available rollaway had gone to Morgan, who refused to share a bed with Reid._

 _JJ protested about Emily sleeping on the floor that first night but knew that it would be easier on both of them. However, the second night they were there, Emily had taken several punches from a suspect who didn't even turn out to be their unsub. She was bruised up badly, and JJ put her foot down, insisting that Emily take the bed and JJ would sleep on the floor._

 _Of course, Emily wouldn't have JJ sleeping on the floor on her account. The thought of it just made her sad since she really wanted nothing more than to take care of JJ. They agreed that they were both adults and professional enough that they could both sleep in the bed without anything happening._

 _They were wrong._

 _Oh, they fought it as long as they could that night, but when Emily rolled over on one of her bruises and let out a yelp at 2:00 in the morning, it woke JJ up. JJ's immediate reaction was to comfort Emily, as she had done so many other times, and she reached out to touch her stomach where the bruising was. JJ's touch on her bare skin was just too much for Emily to take, and for JJ the feeling was mutual. As JJ caressed Emily's bruised stomach, Emily reached up to brush JJ's hair from her face, leaving her hand on JJ's cheek._

 _Emily wasn't sure if she kissed JJ first, or if it was the other way around, but the next thing she knew, they were wrapped up in each other with their hands and mouths exploring each other, yet again. When they woke up that morning, JJ was still draped across Emily, both lying naked, and having slept like babies._

 _For once, they decided not to avoid the topic of conversation. They decided to find a coffee shop out of the hotel and not chit chat with the guys over breakfast before heading to the local precinct. They were both impressed how well the conversation went, even if they both knew it didn't change anything for them. It was a sign of a maturing friendship._

" _So, last night, huh?" JJ asked as she sipped her coffee. She thought about apologizing, but she wasn't sorry it happened._

 _Emily smiled. "Yeah, it was nice, JJ." They both gave a resigned sigh, though. Knowing it couldn't happen again. "How do you feel about it?"_

" _I enjoyed myself, as usual," JJ gave a shy smile. "But, I guess nothing has changed, huh?" JJ asked it sincerely, but also as if she already knew the answer._

 _Emily just shook her head. "It was a fun night, and I don't regret anything about us ever, JJ. I hope you know that."_

" _I do, and I feel the same way, Emily." They smiled at each other, feeling good, and a little sad, about their conversation. Good that they were on the same page, and they had the guts to be honest. But sad that they both knew if things were different, they would both love the chance to explore the relationship more._

Since that trip, though, they did figure out how to share a room without ending up in bed together. And even when they had to literally end up in bed together, they made sure to keep their distance, even joking around and putting a wall of pillows between them, so there was no accidental touching during the night. Of course, by morning, the pillow wall was always gone, and they were usually snuggled together, but they had kept true to keeping things platonic between them. Cold showers and sleeping pills were their friends on those nights.

Aside from things getting less awkward at work, both Emily and JJ had started going out more. They both still hung out with Penelope, often times even together. But Emily had definitely noticed JJ was away most weekends when they didn't have a case. She and the rest of the BAU had suspected she had started seeing Will, the New Orleans Detective, on a more regular basis. Emily wasn't crazy about Will and could admit she was a little jealous, but she had also been on a number of dates with a couple of different women since JJ. It was all part of the moving on process for them, even if they didn't share many personal details of their dating lives with each other.

"So, you've been away on weekends a lot lately," Emily commented to JJ one afternoon. Emily knew exactly why and even knew where she had been going and who she was going to see, but since JJ hadn't readily shared that information with anyone, Emily kept her knowledge to herself.

JJ shifted nervously a little. "Yeah, I guess, uh, I've been pretty busy lately."

Emily nodded. She knew JJ wasn't going to spill to her, especially due to how she reacted to Will when they first met him. _Captain Cajun._ She still laughed when she thought about that nickname. Of course, it came out on occasion when the team joked about where JJ was spending her all her time. It was either _Captain_ _Cajun_ or _Crawfish_ , which had been penned by Garcia.

Emily wanted JJ to be happy, even if it meant with Will. But she wanted JJ to feel comfortable sharing that part of her life with her, too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, JJ. I've been fairly busy myself," Emily told her before JJ looked her way. "I, um, I've been out with someone a few times recently. It's going well." It wasn't entirely false, but it wasn't entirely true either, at least not how she implied it. Emily had been out with someone a few times recently, and she liked her enough. However, Emily knew it wasn't anything serious, nor was it ever going to be anything serious.

JJ was quiet for a minute before responding. "That's great, Emily. I"m happy for you," JJ smiled. She really meant it.

"Thanks, JJ. I think that's the important thing; that we're happy with our choices, right?" She smiled at JJ. She wanted JJ to know that she really did want her to be happy, even if it was someone else who made her happy.

JJ relaxed and smiled back. "Yeah, that is the important thing." Emily knew that her message had been received. She knew, at least at this time in their life, that she couldn't give JJ what she needed to be happy and she was glad that someone else could, even if it was Captain Cajun.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

" _Emily, it's JJ. Penelope's been shot."_

Those were the only words JJ needed to say before Emily was running out of her apartment door.

"Oh my god, I'll be right there."

The team, with the exception of Morgan who was MIA, was gathered in the waiting room while Penelope was in surgery. Emily had always known this team in the BAU was a family. They had fought for each other; saved each other. When Hotch had been suspended and Emily resigned to protect her team, they were all devastated. Emily knew what this group had was special, even having worked with close teams before. When Gideon went missing and left the BAU, it had been hard, and even though Rossi had only recently arrived with a bit of a bumpy start, they had all started to mesh again.

Looking around that room, Emily could see the fear, the love, the anger, and the complete and utter shock that someone could hurt one of their own. No, not just one of their own, but that someone could hurt Penelope - the one who brought joy and light to their hellish jobs. For the first time in her life, Emily felt like she had a family and knew she didn't want to lose it. It wasn't just about the job anymore, it was about her teammates.

When Emily looked over at JJ, she saw the normally composed JJ about to fall apart. Emily had always admired how strong JJ was; how much responsibility she put on herself in picking the right cases and meeting with the families. In the time they had known each other she had watched JJ grow stronger. And while everyone was devastated over Penelope being in an operating room with her life hanging in the balance, JJ looked numbed.

Emily couldn't help herself any longer. She and JJ tried hard to avoid any kind of intimate touch, but she knew, at that moment, JJ needed it. She sat next to her, and after a short hesitation, she reached over and put her hand on JJ's hand, giving the blonde to chance to acknowledge that it was okay, before taking JJ's hand in hers.

It was a small gesture, and to anyone else, looked like a friendly gesture. It was friendly, but the intimacy between the women at that moment, knowing it was the only thing they could do to console each other, spoke volumes to each other.

"She could be walking out of here in a couple of days, and that's nothing short of a miracle." That's what the doctor finally came out and told them and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, the relief turned to anger at who had done this, and they immediately went to work on the case.

"I don't care about protocol. We're not touching another case until we find out who did this," Hotch said before leaving the hospital with instructions for everyone but him and Rossi to be there when Penelope woke up.

The following day, after Penelope had woken up and Rossi insisted JJ get some sleep, Emily promised to take her home.

"JJ, why don't you go take a nap? I'll put in some of your laundry and cook us dinner for later."

"You don't have to do that. You haven't slept much either, Emily," JJ said, although, she really did want to sleep.

"I'm fine, Jay. I slept more than you did at the hospital because I know you weren't sleeping when your eyes were closed," Emily grinned at JJ.

"Okay, well, I am exhausted. But seriously, Em, we can just order food later. If you want to sleep as well, it's fine."

"If I get tired, I will. Now, get your booty to bed before I have to tattle on you to Rossi," Emily waved her down the hall.

JJ laughed but went to bed for some needed rest.

#

When JJ woke up a few hours later, she could smell something coming from her kitchen. _Wait, is that?_

"JJ, you're awake. Just in time. You didn't have much food here, so I ran out to the store. I figured you'd some comfort food." Emily had just put sandwiches on two plates for them.

"Philly Cheesesteak." JJ was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I mean, I know you're not from Philly, but I've seen you devour them on more than one occasion."

"Impressive, Emily Prentiss. I didn't even know you could cook," JJ teased as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Hey!" Emily feigned hurt. "I mean, I could just eat these sandwiches myself if you prefer."

"Don't even think about it." JJ was relaxed for the first time in two days. She was touched that Emily had remembered one of her favorite foods, and not only remembered but made them for her. Of course, she also didn't see any dirty dishes on the stove.

"Wait a minute? Where's the skillet you cooked the meat in?"

 _Busted,_ Emily thought. "I washed them already."

JJ just stared Emily down until Emily cracked a smile. "Okay, fine. You got me. I remembered the shop up the road that you really liked. I just wanted to make sure you had something good to eat...and I didn't want to burn down your kitchen." The two women just laughed at the thought.

"It's perfect, Emily. Thank you, seriously," JJ said as she took their plates to the dinner table.

"No, wait, it's not perfect yet," Emily went back to the kitchen. "I think cheesesteaks call for beer, and well, we could both use it. And, last but not least, I got your real favorite."

JJ looked at Emily confused.

"Cheetos."

"Such a way with the ladies. They don't' stand a chance against you, huh?" JJ smiled, and Emily blushed.

"Well, it depends on whether they are looking for a heart attack with a side of diabetes and alcoholism," Emily teased.

They finally sat down and enjoyed their dinner - the first time either of them had eaten since early the evening before.

Afterward, Emily insisted that JJ also let her clean up with the promise she would watch tv with her after. When she was done, she noticed JJ still hadn't turned on the tv; she was just sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

"JJ, why don't you go back to bed. You've, well, we've all been through a lot. We all need some rest," Emily sat next to JJ and carefully patted her knee.

"You're right, we all do; including you Emily." JJ opened her eyes and gave Emily a sigh. She knew Emily could compartmentalize better than anyone on the team, but she also saw the fear in her eyes at the hospital. Emily was just as scared and hurt as the rest of them over Penelope. But, Emily, being true to herself, was fighting through it and instead taking her of JJ instead of herself. JJ loved her for it, but was also worried about her. "Please stay here tonight. We can take care of each other."

Emily just smiled and nodded. She followed JJ to the bedroom.

JJ walked over to get back into bed and noticed Emily still standing at the door. She looked up at her.

"Well, goodnight, JJ. I'll be in the guest room if you need anything." JJ could see the look in Emily's eye. She knew what Emily was feeling because she was feeling the same thing. She was afraid - afraid that if Emily got in bed with JJ that they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from being together. Even still, JJ didn't care.

"No, Emily. Please, stay...with me. Can you hold me, just tonight?" JJ knew she shouldn't ask. She knew exactly where it would lead, but she didn't care. Truth be told, she did want Emily to hold her that night, and she knew that Emily needed someone to hold her and take care of her as much as JJ did.

Emily didn't say anything. She just shut the door behind her, nodded, and walked over to get in the bed. She slipped in next to JJ, faced her, and put her arms around her. JJ pulled her closer and put her head on Emily's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time until finally Emily could hear JJ softly crying.

"JJ," she whispered. "Pen is going to be okay. It's all going to be okay, and we're going to find this guy."

"I know," JJ whispered back, moving her head so she could see Emily. Emily moved her hand to wipe her tears away, and the two of them looked each other in the eyes.

Emily couldn't bear to see the pain in JJ's eyes any longer. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on JJ's lips before pulling away and looking at JJ again.

JJ smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emily. This time, the kiss was more wanton for both of them. They pulled away to look at each other, to make sure the other was okay with what was about to happen. They both gave a slight nod of their head before their lips met again.

A small part of JJ's mind felt guilty. She had still been seeing Will, and she knew Emily knew she was seeing someone, but she didn't know Emily knew who or how long it had been. Emily did know about Will. She felt guilty, but in the moment, she trusted that JJ wanted to be with her as much as she did. JJ had still never told Emily about Will, but she at least had began mentioning the person she was dating. Emily knew it had been several months now.

Emily deepened her kiss. When JJ moaned, Emily moved on top of her, while both women worked on removing their shirts, and then their sleep shorts. Tonight was slow, passionate, and intimate. No touch went unnoticed, and no kiss was hurried. Emily slowly kissed JJ on the neck before moving down to her stomach. JJ revelled in Emily's touch, running her hand through Emily's hair as she slowly moved down the blonde's body.

Emily finally pushed JJ's panties down, taking her time to kiss her thighs, her lips, and eventually centering in on JJ's clit. There was no teasing tonight; just slow, intimate licking while JJ whimpered. When JJ's breathing increased, Emily moved her hand down and inserted one, then two fingers, hearing JJ catch her breath as she felt the brunette inside her. JJ missed the feeling so much. Being with Will was different. It's not that she didn't care for Will, and she was sure that Will loved her, but sex between them was never like it was with Emily. It was okay, good even, but he could never make her feel as loved as Emily could.

JJ knew she was getting close, but she wanted Emily to come with her. She moved her hand to slow Emily. She didn't need to say anything because Emily knew what JJ was doing. They knew each other's bodies and needs so well. Emily slowed and positioned them to allow JJ to enter her. Emily loved these moments. Frequently, they would take turns with each other, but when they were able to climax together, it always meant more. They both slowly increased their speed, neither trying to get the upperhand tonight. They made slow, steady love to each other until they both exploded in the other's hands. They were always awkwardly positioned, but each time was something they didn't want to forget.

They spent the remainder of the night wrapped in each other's arms, watching each other sleep, and thankful for having the other woman in their life, no matter how complicated it was for them.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, we need a little drama. JJ isn't the only one that gets to have fun. Let me know what you think...

* * *

CHAPTER 21

JJ and Emily decided not to talk about the night they spent together. JJ was feeling guilty for cheating on Will. Emily was feeling guilty because she felt like she caused it. They simply returned to life as normal and things surprisingly didn't get awkward between them.

In fact, whatever JJ and Emily were doing seemed to work so well for them that they continued the occasional affair. They both justified it separately that it allowed them to be human. They both had a stressful job and couldn't always talk to someone they were dating about it. They both knew the other understood, and for whatever reason, it began to work for them.

Of course, they both knew it wasn't healthy, but the thought of ending it all together seemed overwhelming to both of them. They had an unspoken understanding that this worked for them, and they didn't talk about it to anyone else, not even with Penelope or Morgan.

Emily knew JJ was still seeing Will. And she still didn't like him. But, nothing had changed. She knew Will could give JJ the things she couldn't. So she accepted it and tried to move on with someone else, as well.

#

"Hey, Princess. What about you and me hit the town tonight? Maybe see if we can find a treat?" Garcia asked Emily one Friday evening.

JJ had already left for the day, only saying she was 'going out of town,' and Emily knew that was code for Will. She suspected that Garcia knew it too, and that's why she was inviting her out. She knew Garcia thought she was still hung up on JJ, and let's face it, she was. But Garcia also didn't know about the affair they had been having for months. Going out on the town and trying to meet someone new would certainly help them keep that secret.

"Sure, Penelope. Meet at my place and we'll go from there?" Emily replied without an argument.

They made to one of their favorite night spots and had plans to meet up with Derek later in the evening. Of course, meeting up with Derek always was dependent on how fast he found he found a woman to throw herself at him during the evening.

"Hey, Em, I'm pretty sure that hot mama in the red dress is checking you out," Penelope nudged Emily. "Three o'clock." Emily looked to her right and didn't see anyone.

"No, the other way."

"Pen, that's nine o'clock. We've been over this," Emily joked.

"Whatever, just look over there. If you could have sex with your eyes, well, let's just she'd be doing some naughty things to you right now," Garcia told her, turning her friend in the right direction.

"She's okay," Emily said. She was lying. Emily thought she was sexy as hell.

"Whatever. I'd take her home with me, and that's not even my thing. But damn, you need to go talk to her now." Before Garcia could even finish her sentence, they noticed the woman walk over to their table. She was a tall, blonde bombshell. Not that unlike JJ, except this woman was more New York than rural Pennsylvania.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?" She said, her eyes never leaving Emily.

"Yes!" Penelope blurted out. "I mean, you can buy Emily a drink. I've had too much already, and I have to find my friend Derek. Here, take my seat." Before they knew it, Penelope had run off with a promise of finding Emily soon.

The woman flagged down a waitress and ordered drinks for them.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she gets a little excited sometimes," Emily said, blushing a bit at the commotion Penelope had caused.

"It's quite alright, _Emily_." She added extra emphasis to Emily's name, having picked it up from Penelope leaving. Emily was turned on just by hearing this mystery woman say her name.

"I'm Stephanie," she continued as she popped the cherry from her drink into her mouth.

"Well, Stephanie, thanks for the drink. It's a pleasure to meet you," Emily said.

"Oh, the _pleasure_ is all mine." God, this woman's voice was driving Emily wild. Emily blushed again.

The two talked for a few minutes before Emily decided to take a chance.

"Do you want to dance? I mean, there's no sense of sitting here all night, right?" Emily asked.

Lucky for both of them, the dance floor was extra crowded. It was upbeat music, and Stephanie definitely had the moves to go with it. The longer they were out there, the more crowded the floor got, and the closer they had to move together.

"Can I cut in?" A male voice came from beside Emily. He moved toward Emily to dance with her. Before Emily could turn him down, Stephanie took Emily pulled her into her.

"She's busy _all night_ ," Stephanie told him before leaning in and kissing Emily passionately.

The guy took the hint after giving them a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry about that. I just hate when men think..." Stephanie started to explain.

Emily kissed her back, cutting her off mid-sentence

"Woah. I take it you enjoyed it," Stephanie asked with a grin.

"Yes, very much," she leaned closer to Stephanie's ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Your place or mine?" Stephanie smirked.

"Mine's close." Emily reached down to text Penelope. To her surprise, she had just received a text from her.

 _Go get her, Tiger! And call me tomorrow with details. - Xoxo Pen & Derek_

Emily smiled. Penelope and Morgan must have been keeping an eye on her. _God, I love my friends_ , she thought.

#

Several hours later, Emily and Stephanie were lying breathless on Emily's bedroom floor.

"Fuck, Emily! Where on earth did you learn that? And how did we end up down here?" Stephanie panted.

Emily took a deep breath. "I have no idea - to either question, actually."

"But we're going to do it again, right?" Stephanie asked shyly.

"Damn, woman, _where_ do you get your energy?" Before Emily could protest, Stephanie was on top of her again, assaulting her mouth with her tongue...and suddenly all of Emily's energy had come back.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: What do we think of Stephanie so far? I have a couple different ways I'm thinking of taking that character. But don't worry, this is a JJ/Emily story and always will be.

* * *

CHAPTER 22

"So, do I get to see you again? This week perhaps?" Stephanie asked over breakfast Sunday morning. Emily and Stephanie had spent the entire weekend together.

"Oh, ah, well, I'm not sure what my schedule will be this week," Emily said. She really didn't know what was in store for her. She obviously hadn't told Stephanie about her job.

Stephanie was taken aback at Emily's reply. She took it as Emily not wanting to see her. "Oh, I mean, I guess I just thought..."

"Oh! No, that's not it at all Stephanie," Emily cut her off realizing what Stephanie was probably thinking. "I travel a lot of work, and sometimes get called away suddenly. I really don't know my schedule this week, but yes, if I'm here, I'd love to see you again."

"Good. Because I'd definitely like an encore of this weekend," Stephanie said and leaned in for a kiss. Emily blushed.

"And I'd like an encore of the meal you cooked last night. I can't tell you the last time I had a meal like that."

Surprisingly, Emily and Stephanie hadn't spent all of their weekend in bed. Of course, they spent plenty of time there, but Emily realized that she actually enjoyed talking to Stephanie. Turns out Stephanie was an attorney. _Smart. Sexy. Good in bed and the kitchen?_ This woman was almost too good to be true, which is why Emily, as attracted to her as she was, was also hesitant to let herself care too much.

#

"Hotch wants us in the conference room in 15 minutes," JJ announced first thing Monday morning. She wondered why Garcia and Morgan were huddled around Emily as soon as had walked in the door.

"Spill, Princess. We didn't hear from you all weekend," Morgan said to his partner.

"That's not true. I texted Garcia on Saturday!" Emily protested.

"Yeah, that was quite the selfie of you in bed," Garcia teased. Stephanie had convinced Emily to take a photo of them under the bed covers after Garcia kept calling all Saturday morning.

"Stephanie and I had a fun weekend, and I plan to see her again this week...well, depending on when we get back from wherever we're going," Emily finally told Morgan and Garcia.

"Well, well, well, Prentiss got herself a girlfriend," Morgan said.

JJ's ears perked up at the word "girlfriend." _Was it possible Emily had moved on_? JJ thought before reminding herself she was in a relationship with Will.

"Hardly. Can we focus on work now?" Emily dismissed Morgan.

#

"Wheels up in 30. We're on our way to Texas." The conference room cleared at Hotch's words.

Emily was disappointed. The case sounded like it was going to be messy, so she wasn't sure when they would get back and she would get to see Stephanie again. She pulled out her phone to send a text, which didn't go unnoticed by JJ.

 _Called away this morning. Not sure when I'll return, but I'll keep you posted. - Emily_

 _Awww. Too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you. Hopefully, later this week will work. - Steph_

Emily smiled and went to grab her go-bag.

#

On the plane, JJ took a seat right next to Emily. It wasn't unusual for them to sit by each other, but JJ made a point to sit with Emily on this flight. Emily noticed that JJ was more attentive than normal. They had been getting along fine, great even, but JJ was making excuses to touch Emily and Emily was keenly aware of it.

When they returned to their hotel rooms that night, Emily got a knock on her door. Based on how JJ had been acting all day, she knew exactly who it was.

"JJ, what's up? Please tell me there isn't another body?" Emily asked, hoping JJ was there on business and not making a personal call.

"No, nothing like that, Em. I just thought we could hang out tonight." Emily knew exactly what JJ meant by "hang out."

"JJ, we're on a case. I don't think that's a good idea," Emily said while distancing herself from JJ.

"Oh come on, Emily. What's the harm?" JJ was pouting.

"The harm is we're on a case, and we have rules," Emily wasn't backing down. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with JJ. She did. She always did, but that was also part of the problem.

JJ had a sad look on her face, and Emily felt guilty. She could rarely tell JJ, no, so she moved toward her and pulled her close. "Look, JJ, when we get back, we'll have a girls night. Just you and me. But, not while we're working."

JJ sighed. She knew Emily was right. She also knew she was only there because she felt jealous of whoever this was in Emily's life, even if it was unfair for her to be jealous.

"Okay, it's a date." JJ leaned in and placed a small kiss on Emily's lips.

As JJ was leaving, Emily's phone received a text notification. Emily walked over to retrieve it and looked at it.

 _Thought you could use something to keep you from getting lonely. - Steph_

Attached to the message was a picture of Stephanie in her bra and panties standing in front of a mirror. Emily blushed at the sight.

"Anything interesting?" JJ questioned. Her voice startled Emily, who thought she had already gone.

"Jesus, JJ. I thought you were gone. You scared me." Emily said, avoiding the question.

"Sorry," JJ laughed. "So, anything interesting?"

"What? Oh, no. My neighbor just sent me a funny cat photo," Emily lied. She knew it was a terrible lie, too.

"A cat photo? Really, Prentiss?" JJ was still laughing at her.

"Yes! I like her cat. So she sends me photos sometimes when Felix does something funny," Emily continued her bad lie. Although it was true that her neighbor had a cat named Felix that she liked him.

"If you say so. I'll see you tomorrow, Em." JJ said and then left.

"Goodnight, JJ."

Emily watched JJ actually leave this time before picking up her phone again.

 _God, woman, you certainly know how to distract me. Should be home by Thursday. Can't wait to see you. - Emily_

Emily smiled as she slipped into bed, anticipating what Thursday would hold for her.

#


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter is "mature" and smutty, which is always hard/awkward for me to write, but hey, why not? I'm glad you all like the Stephanie character. And yes, momo0424, you certainly nailed the inspiration for the character.

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Emily returned to her apartment Thursday night then the BAU got back. She had called her neighbor to let Stephanie in because Stephanie had promised to cook dinner for her. Of course, Emily had more on her mind than dinner, but if it meant she didn't have to wait to see Stephanie, she was all for it.

Stephanie heard Emily come in and came to greet her at the door. "Dinner's in the ove -" Emily's lips crashed against Stephanie's before she could finish the sentence. Emily put her arms around Stephanie's waist and guided her back against the wall, pushing their bodies together.

"Mmmm," Stephanie moaned.

"How long?" Emily asked.

"Huh?"

"The oven. How long?" Emily asked again as she moved her mouth and tongue down Stephanie's neck.

"I just put it in. 45 minutes."

"Perfect," Emily said before moving back to Stephanie's mouth and sliding her tongue inside, moving her hands underneath Stephanie's shirt.

"Do you have any idea how distracting you've been all week?" Emily mumbled. "I'm interviewing serial killers and all I can think about is coming home and fucking you."

"You what?" Stephanie pushed back a little bit when Emily mentioned serial killers.

"It's nothing. Just work. I'll tell you about it later," Emily said, kicking herself for what she revealed in a moment of passion. Hopefully, Stephanie would just forget about it. _Yeah, right, Prentiss. People don't forget things you say about serial killers._

Stephanie was curious, but gave in because she had missed Emily as well.

Emily guided them over to the couch, pulling both hers and Stephanie's shirts off in the doorway before going. Next came the bras, and then the shoes, and finally pants. From Emily's doorway the to living room, it looked like the bedroom of a 13-year-old boy with clothes strewn everywhere.

Emily sat Stephanie down on the couch and positioned herself on the floor between her legs. She breathed lightly on the inside of Stephanie's thighs, rubbing her hands on the outside before placing kisses up and down her inner thighs.

Stephanie opened her legs wider to give Emily full access and encourage her to speed up the process. Emily took the hint and began running her tongue along the outside of Stephanie's lower lips before flicking right over her clit. Stephanie let out a small squeal.

Emily finally moved in and began licking and sucking gently on Stephanie's most sensitive spot, making sure not to give her too much pressure just yet. As she felt Stephanie begin to get antsy and shift her hips for harder contact, she moved down and plunged her tongue inside her.

"Oh, God, Em!" Stephanie screamed and began breathing heavily. She moved her hands to the back of Emily's head and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

After several minutes and going back and forth with her tongue, inside Stephanie one minute, assaulting her clit the next, Emily finally decided to give what Stephanie had started begging for.

She circled Stephanie's clit with her tongue, before going in with just the right amount of pressure and sucking to push Stephanie over the edge.

"OHHH, EMILY!"

#

Outside Emily's apartment in the hallway, JJ heard someone scream. _Did someone just scream Emily? I must be hearing things._

She reached Emily's apartment and knocked on the door.

#

Emily's head was laying in Stephanie's lap, both of them breathless when they heard the knock.

"Who's here?" Stephanie asked.

"I have no idea. Hopefully they'll go away," Emily replied.

"Emily. Are you in there? I know you're home because your car is here," JJ said from the other side of the door. "Listen, I just thought we could talk."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows at Emily. "Ex?"

"Colleague. Uh, it's complicated," Emily said. "She'll go away."

JJ didn't. Her knocking only increased and got louder.

"Go answer it. I'll run to the restroom and then check dinner," Stephanie told her.

Emily got up begrudgenly, and started toward the door realizing she was naked. She grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants she saw.

"Just a minute," she called out. She didn't even take the time to put her bra on.

She opened the door looking exactly like she should have...that, just had sex look.

"JJ, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Emily asked, even though she hoped JJ was here for a legitimate reason for once.

"Yeah, I just, uh, wanted to talk. We haven't spent much time together recently, and -" JJ started and stopped. She was taking in the scene. Emily was disheveled and there was a bra that definitely wasn't Emily's lying on the floor, in addition to some other pieces of clothing.

"JJ, it's really not a good time," Emily said.

Behind them, Stephanie came out of Emily's room in only a long t-shirt and underwear. "Em, honey, is everything okay?" It's not that Stephanie was jealous. Afterall, she and Emily had only just started dating. However, she knew from the way Emily had acted when they first met that she was getting over someone, and her best guess was that it was the blonde at the door. She wanted to stake her claim.

"Yeah, Steph, it's okay. It's just a colleague," Emily told her.

JJ's eyes narrowed on Emily at the sound of colleague.

"Listen, JJ, like I said, now isn't the best time. Can we chat tomorrow?" Emily said.

"Uh, oh, yeah, sure. It wasn't that important anyway," JJ never took her eyes off Stephanie. She most certainly was jealous and wasn't even trying to hide it. She knew she had no reason to be, because of Will, but dammit, she didn't like some other woman in Emily's life, and bed!

JJ left and Emily shut the door.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Emily teased.

"Colleague, my ass," Stephanie teased back. "So, yeah, maybe I was a little. Shoot me."

Emily glanced over at the timer on the oven. 10 minutes.

"Why don't you show me how jealous you are for the next 10 minutes?" She winked before grabbing Stephanie and pulling her in for another kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Glad you all are enjoying this. The reviews have been great! Keep them coming. We're coming up on the trip to Miami, which, on the show, is where JJ makes her relationship with Will official. Like I've mentioned, I'm following some timelines, but taking some liberties and will go off script fairly soon.

* * *

CHAPTER 24

Friday morning at the BAU, Emily came to work as normal and was hoping they didn't have to work the weekend. She looked up to JJ's office, but didn't see the blonde. She knew she needed to talk to JJ, but it was a conversation she didn't want to have.

In Garcia's lair, JJ was dropping off some files and Garcia could tell she was not in a good mood.

"Uh oh, I sense some disturbance in the force, Buttercup. Spill!" Garcia told her.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and ready to go home," JJ lied.

"You just got here, sweetie. You'll have to do better than that because the JJ I know loves her job," Garcia retorted.

JJ sighed. "It's just...I went to see Emily last night, to talk to her."

"Oh! No, you did not go to her place last night. Please tell me you didn't go there." Garcia knew about the texts Stephanie had been sending Emily and knew that they had plans for when Emily got home.

JJ looked down. "So, I take it you know about the beautiful blonde in Emily's life," JJ said defeated.

"Buttercup, _**you**_ are the beautiful blonde in Emily's life. But if you're referring to Stephanie, then, yes, I know about her."

JJ looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't do that. JJ, it's still new. It may not be anything at all," Garcia started making excuses.

"It didn't look like nothing," JJ snapped. She realized her tone. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"No, it's not my fault, and I forgive you, but..." Garcia stopped.

"I feel like a lecture is coming on her," JJ said.

"Are you still dating the crawfish?" Garcia asked.

JJ had a guilty look. "Uh, yeah, kind of. I mean, he wants more but...and besides, I'm not flaunting it in Emily's face."

"Well, he lives in New Orleans, it would be a little hard to flaunt that far away. Besides, I don't think Emily is flaunting anything except in the privacy of her own apartment, which you showed up at unannounced."

JJ looked at Garcia. She gave her a look that said she knew she was right. She just needed to talk to Emily.

Back in the bullpen, Emily was at her desk working on consults when she heard JJ walk up behind her.

"Em, is now a good time to talk?" JJ asked.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Emily said flatly. She had decided that she couldn't deal with this anymore and she really did like Stephanie. She followed JJ to her office.

"Listen, Emily, I just wanted to talk about -" JJ started once they were in her office, but Emily stopped her.

"No, JJ. Let me go first because I need to say this and if I don't say it now, I may never get it out," Emily said. JJ paused and nodded. They both sat down.

"You have to stop this. We have to stop. I can't do it anymore, and I don't want to. No more showing up to my hotel room. No more showing up at my apartment. No more flirting with me when we're away. If we have to share a room, we'll deal with that then, but otherwise, we need to take a break from each other," Emily spit it all out and took a breath.

"So, that's it? I don't get a say in this?" JJ asked. She was shocked at how final Emily's tone had been with her.

"A say in this? We both had a say in this. _This_ doesn't work, and you know it. And don't try to put this on me. I know you've been dating, too. I don't care to know the details, but I'm going to tell you that I am seeing someone. I like her. I don't know where it will go because it's new, but I'm going to attempt some sort of healthy adult relationship with her," Emily said.

"Emily, please. We can do better. I, I want, I want to be with you," JJ said. Tears were forming in both their eyes. JJ wanted to tell her that she still loved her, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, JJ," Emily said and walked out of her office.

#

Emily and Stephanie were cuddled on the couch watching _Golden Girls_ that night after dinner.

"So, can I ask some questions?" Stephanie turned the tv off and turned toward Emily.

"Sure, anything you want," Emily answered.

"Serial killers?"

"Uh, um, well, next question?" Emily grinned.

Stephanie sighed and laughed. "Okay, fine. What's the deal with the blonde _colleague_?"

Emily paused. She didn't want to answer either question.

"So, serial killers it is!" She laughed. Stephanie rolled her eyes. She'd get the story out of Emily, and they both knew it.

"I work for the Department of Justice, and as you know, it takes me away for work often. I sometimes spend time interviewing serial killers, among other things," Emily explained.

"Interviewing or chasing them?" Stephanie asked.

"Both."

"So you're an FBI Profiler?" Stephanie said. She saw the look of surprise in Emily's face. "What? I worked with a guy who was an FBI profiler a long time ago."

Emily nodded and smiled. "How do you feel about that? It's obviously not something I share with most people."

Stephanie wasn't sure how she felt. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, it's an important job and I can see you care deeply about it. On the other hand, I've dated other law enforcement officers and I can't say it's my most favorite thing in the world, even if I partly work in it. I get it though. The late nights. The worrying. It's all part of the package."

"Yeah, it's not something most people are thrilled to be a part of," Emily admitted.

"So, the blonde. JJ was her name?" Stephanie decided to move on from the topic, still not knowing if she liked what Emily did.

"You're were right. She is an ex. It's a funny story because we actually met months before we knew we would be working together," Emily explained.

"Dating a colleague can be complicated. I can relate," Stephanie said. Emily was sure there was a story there, too.

Emily spent the next half hour giving Stephanie the run down of her and JJ. She figured if she wanted to try to have a relationship with Stephanie, she should try to be honest about most things. And considering her and JJ had to work together, she didn't was a crazy jealous girlfriend on her hands either by keeping things from her.

#

"Prentiss."

It was late Saturday night and Emily and Stephanie had spent the last two days together exploring their relationship.

"It's JJ. I'm sorry to disturb, but we're heading to Miami. Hotch wants us to meet at the jet ASAP," JJ said.

"Shit. Okay. I'll have to get a cab. I had to take my car into the shop today and they're keeping it until Monday. I knew I should have got the loaner," Emily mumbled.

"Don't. I'll pick you up. It'll be quicker. Just hurry and get ready."

Emily hung up the phone and looked to Stephanie.

"I'm sorry," Emily said.

"Don't be. But you don't need to get a cab, I can take you wherever," Stephanie offered.

"It's okay. JJ is picking me up. It'll be quicker," Emily said, unsure how Stephanie would respond.

"Oh, I see. It's fine. Go get ready. I'll put some coffee on for you," Stephanie got out of bed and walked toward the kitchen. She was jealous, but she also had appreciated Emily's honestly and trusted her.

JJ showed up before Emily was ready and knocked on the door. Stephanie went to let her in.

"Oh, um, is Emily ready?" JJ asked. She was obviously uncomfortable, but was glad Stephanie had on a few more clothing this time.

"Almost." Stephanie was short. "Come in."

It irked JJ that Stephanie invited her in, like it was her place. She was coming in regardless, and didn't need to be told. After all, it was Emily's place.

JJ walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out two travel mugs and filled with coffee, making sure to make Emily's the way she liked it. She knew she was just trying to prove a point to Stephanie, but she didn't care.

"By all means, help yourself," Stephanie said sarcastically to her.

"I plan on it," JJ snapped back.

"Listen, I don't know what you're problem is with me. I'm here because Emily wants me here," Stephanie said, asserting her place there.

"I don't have a problem with you. I'm simply here to pick up Emily," JJ said turning away.

"You know, if you cared so much about Emily, maybe you shouldn't have started dating that guy," Stephanie said. She had just learned that piece of information from Emily the night before.

"Screw you. You don't know the first thing about me!" JJ yelled.

"Well, I know that Emily chose me over you, and that's really all I need to know!" Stephanie yelled back.

Emily come running out of the bedroom with her bag.

"What the hell, guys!" Emily shouted.

Stephanie and JJ stopped, and looked at each other with disgust before walking in different directions.

"I'll wait in the car," JJ said and walked out the door, taking her coffee mug with her.

Emily looked to Stephanie, who handed her the other mug.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie whispered.

"It's fine. I'll talk to JJ," she took the mug and kissed Stephanie goodbye. "Lock up when you leave. There is a spare key by the door. I'll call when I know when we'll return."

Emily walked down to JJ's car and got in. JJ looked at her like she was going to say something.

"Don't bother," Emily snapped. They rode in silence to the jet.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you're thinking.

* * *

CHAPTER 25

Miami was a blur for Emily. Between the case, JJ, and then Will showing up there because one of his friends was one of their victims, Emily was having a hard time focusing. She could see JJ was struggling with Will, trying to hide whatever relationship they had. Emily had to admit, she was jealous, even if she had just forcefully kicked JJ out of her life.

But Emily, being Emily, knew they needed to move on. She saw JJ struggling. She could tell JJ liked Will, even if she might be in love with Emily.

The last thing she remembered was JJ looking at her, begging for something from her, and all Emily could say was "go for it" in so many words, referring to Will. She pushed JJ toward him.

JJ, exasperated with Emily, trying her best to get Emily to give them a chance, was tired.

"You know what?" JJ said, somewhat bitterly, before running off down the hall.

Then there was the kiss. Once Emily saw JJ and Will kiss, everything she thought she knew, and wanted, went out the door. She had made the wrong choice, but at least, she hoped JJ could be happy. Oh, she liked Stephanie, but dammit, she loved JJ, and she had just pushed her into someone else's arms.

 _Nice going, Prentiss,_ she thought to herself before walking away defeated.

#

The next several weeks with Emily and JJ were quite settled. JJ stayed away and allowed herself to settle into her relationship with Will. As heartbroken over Emily, as she was, Emily had made her choice clear. The two of them had seemingly reached some kind of peace in their relationship.

Emily was still dating Stephanie, and it was still going well, but Stephanie wasn't JJ. She knew she could easily fall in love with Stephanie, but she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

Emily left her desk to drop off some files to JJ. It was late, and they were the only two people left in the office.

Emily entered JJ's office and handed her the files.

"Thanks," JJ smiled.

"You're welcome," Emily replied. She turned to leave but paused. "Hey, JJ. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You?" JJ asked. "I'm the one that should be apologizing for not listening to you."

"I guess we both said and did some hurtful things," Emily told her. "I never meant for any of this to happen or for you to get hurt."

"I know," JJ smiled. "And I had no right to be jealous. I should have never gotten involved with Will and just told you how I feel."

Emily noted the present tense of the word feel and not felt.

"Well, I guess we both had to make choices. I'm glad you have Will, and I hope he makes you happy," Emily said.

JJ nodded. "I am happy," she lied.

"For what it's worth, JJ, aside from us hurting each other, I don't regret anything," Emily said. "I want you to know that."

JJ smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily smiled back.

"Me, too," JJ said before Emily left her office for the night.

#

Emily was beginning to think things were moving too fast with Stephanie. Most of it was because she was afraid, but if she was honest, a small part of her still held out a bit of hope for her and JJ. She just wanted to make sure she could fully commit with Stephanie before they moved forward.

Of course, Emily also knew Stephanie had her own doubts about dating Emily. Emily's schedule was chaotic, and even though Stephanie's could be just as busy, it didn't take her away for days at a time. Then there was the fact that Emily's job was dangerous, and Stephanie still didn't know if she could handle that. They had even begun to fight about it, as well as Emily's inability to take their relationship to the next level. Stephanie wasn't asking for much, but meeting each other's friends and family shouldn't be that complicated.

Things came to a head when Emily had to go to the hospital after yet another head injury from a suspect. Never one to back down, Emily chased down an unsub and engaged in a wrestling match of the sorts, that ended with the unsub whacking her in the head with a metal pole. The rest of the team got there in time, but Emily's face was busted and bruised, and she had a concussion. They were fortunate they were just outside of DC for the case, so Emily was admitted to a local hospital.

"I'm fine, guys! Please, get a doctor in here to get me discharged," Emily whined.

"You have to stay overnight so they can monitor the concussion. If all goes well, you can leave tomorrow," the nurse told her.

"Hotch?" Emily begged Hotch.

"Sorry, it's not my call," he said. "And for what it's worth, I agree with the doctor."

Emily rolled her eyes. Hotch left the hospital room and left JJ with Emily.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Em?" JJ asked.

"Smuggle me out of here?" Emily grinned.

"Besides that," JJ rolled her eyes at Emily.

"Could you ask Garcia to get me some clean clothes for tomorrow then? I'm pretty sure everything I had on is covered in blood," Emily asked.

"Garcia has the flu," JJ said. "I could, uh, call Stephanie for you if you want. Have you called her yet? I'm sure she would want to know you are here."

"No!" Emily said. "Don't do that. She doesn't need to know."

"Uh, Em, I think she's going to notice the bruises," JJ laughed.

"I know, but I just don't want to deal with a fight right now," Emily explained.

"A fight?" JJ asked curiously.

Emily sighed. "She's not crazy about how dangerous our jobs are."

JJ nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Will is the same way, even though he's a cop."

"Do you think you could get some clothes for me, then?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, anything you need. Keys in your bag?" JJ asked, and Emily nodded.

JJ arrived at Emily's place and pulled the keys out to unlock the door. As soon as she walked in, she could tell someone was there and immediately reached for her gun.

Someone yelled from the kitchen.

"You are in so much trouble, Emily! I've been waiting forever, and trust me when I say, you will pay for it tonight," the voice said, teasingly.

JJ walked further in and peered into the kitchen, seeing Stephanie cooking dinner.

"JJ?" Stephanie asked when she looked up. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"It's okay. Emily's okay," JJ said. "She's at the hospital. She's fine, but has a concussion, and they want to keep her overnight. I'm just here to get clothes."

"Why didn't someone call me?" Stephanie demanded.

"I, um, Emily was pretty out of it, and uh, we couldn't find her phone for a while, so, uh..." JJ was reaching for an answer.

"Save it, JJ," Stephanie cut her off. "I know exactly why no one called. Because Emily told them not to call me."

JJ sighed and looked down. "If you want to take her clothes, I'm sure..."

"Is she okay?" Stephanie cut off JJ. JJ nodded yes.

"Then, you take them because I don't want to see her right now," Stephanie said.

JJ did as she was asked. She couldn't believe Stephanie wouldn't go see her, but she did understand how Stephanie was feeling. She knew what it was like to be pushed away and shut out by Emily. But at the same time, nothing would be able to keep her away from Emily in the hospital, no matter how mad or hurt she was.

JJ returned to the hospital. Emily was sleeping, so she left the bag of clothes on the chair. Before she left, she heard her name.

"JJ?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah, Em, it's me," JJ said. "I left your clothes for tomorrow. I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."

"JJ," Emily said again. "Please stay. Just sit with me."

JJ nodded and took a seat next to Emily's bed. She smiled and reached out to take her hand.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much. This chapter is sad for me.

* * *

CHAPTER 26

Stephanie sat at Emily's apartment alone eating the dinner she had cooked for them. Despite being hurt and angry, she packed of the leftovers and labeled them before putting them in the fridge for Emily.

She was feeling sorry for not going to see Emily. Regardless if their relationship was going to work out or not, she still cared deeply for the brunette. She grabbed her keys and headed to the hospital.

"Emily Prentiss?" She asked at the nursing station.

"What's your relation?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her girlfriend," Stephanie replied.

The nurse gave her an odd look. She had seen a blonde in the room with Emily, but she was fairly certain this wasn't the same woman.

"Oh, um, yeah, of course. Room 112," the nurse replied.

"Thanks," Stephanie said and headed off down the hall.

When Stephanie arrived at Emily's room, she stopped in her tracks at the door.

Inside Emily's room, JJ was still sitting with by Emily's bed and holding her hand. JJ's head was lying on the bed, and the two of them were sleeping.

Stephanie took a deep breath to fight back the tears and planned to leave before JJ woke and turned around to see her standing there. JJ immediately let go of Emily's hand.

"Oh, Stephanie. I, uh, I'm glad you came. I can go if you want to stay," JJ said, feeling embarrassed and guilty for what Stephanie saw.

"No, stay," Stephanie said. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay and had everything she needed. She very clearly does." The comment stung JJ a little even though Stephanie didn't speak it with any bitterness, just sadness.

JJ looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Just tell her I stopped by and that I'll see her tomorrow when she comes home," Stephanie said before turning to leave.

JJ nodded. After Stephanie was gone, JJ realized in all the commotion with Emily, she had never texted Will that the case was over. He was planning on flying up the next day.

 _Case is over, but I'm at the hospital tonight with Emily. She'll be okay, but it's probably not a good time for a visit tomorrow. - JJ_

 _Glad you're safe. Why isn't Emily's girlfriend staying with her at the hospital instead? I guess we can reschedule. - Will_

 _It's a long story. I'll call you tomorrow. - JJ_

#

The following morning, Emily was cleared to go home, and JJ helped her get packed up and into her car. She hadn't told her anything about Stephanie yet, but she knew she needed to before Emily got home, especially if Stephanie was waiting for her.

When they arrived at the parking garage, JJ stopped Emily before she got out of the car.

"Before you go in, uh, when I went to get your clothes last night, Stephanie was at your place," JJ said. "I think she had planned to surprise you with dinner."

"Oh," Emily whispered. "So she knows?"

JJ nodded. "She was, uh, concerned about you."

"She was angry," Emily said flatly without ever looking up at JJ.

"Em, you know it's not easy dating one of us," JJ said sympathetically. Will complained all the time about the dangers of her job.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"She came by last night, too, but you were sleeping," JJ said.

"And yet, you were the one who stayed with me all night," Emily said bitterly.

JJ was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"She's here, isn't she?" Emily asked.

"She said she would see you when you got home, so I'm guessing so," JJ said.

"JJ, you don't need to go in with me, I can handle it," Emily said. "I don't want her to yell at you again."

"It'll be fine," JJ said. "We were okay last night. Let me just make sure someone is there with you; then I'll go."

"Fine," Emily said.

Emily and JJ came through the door and saw Stephanie lying on the couch. She looked like she had been awake all night and crying. When she heard them come in, she sat up.

JJ recognized her presence would not be welcome. "I'm going to go. Call if you need anything, Em."

"I will, thanks," Emily replied and watched JJ leave before sitting down at the opposite end of the couch where Stephanie was.

Emily sighed. "So, I guess we need to talk."

"No, Emily," Stephanie said. "I need to talk, and you need to listen."

Emily nodded.

"I can't do this anymore," Stephanie said quickly. "Worrying about you. Fighting about me worrying about you. Watching you pull away from me. It's not working...for either of us. And I'm sorry, and it makes me sad because I could have loved you, Emily Prentiss. But I can't do this anymore. I've been here before, and I promised I'd never do it again."

"I'm sorry," was all Emily could manage to say behind the tears forming.

"No, you're not," Stephanie told her. "It's your job. It's important, and I get it. But even if I could overlook all of that, I'd still know that I'll never be the number one priority in your life."

"That's not true, Steph," Emily pleaded. "Eventually, things will change. I can request a transfer, or ask for..."

"No, Emily," Stephanie stopped her. "You don't understand. I don't mean your job."

Emily looked at her curiously.

"I'm talking about JJ," Stephanie said.

Emily opened her mouth to disagree, but nothing could come out. Stephanie shot her a look that told her not to even attempt to lie to her.

"Listen, Em," Stephanie continued. "This. Us. It was good. But we want different things. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

With that, Stephanie grabbed the bag of the few items she kept at Emily's. She had packed it when she returned from the hospital the night before and cried all night about her decision. The truth was, she did love Emily, but she also knew Emily loved JJ, and no one would change that.

Emily laid on the couch and finally let the tears fall after Stephanie had gone. She, too, loved Stephanie, but not the way she loved JJ. Stephanie was right about that.

That evening, after several hours of napping on the couch and crying, Emily got a text from JJ.

 _How did it go with Stephanie? How are you feeling? - JJ_

 _Can you come over? - Em_

 _#_


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So, here, I go off canon a bit. Hope you enjoy. And don't worry. This really is an Emily / JJ story. They will be together, but things are still rough for a bit.

* * *

CHAPTER 27

 _How did it go with Stephanie? How are you feeling? - JJ_

 _Can you come over? - Em_

JJ raced to Emily's apartment, fearing something was wrong. She wasn't thinking about Will, or Stephanie, or anything else other than being there for Emily.

When she arrived, she reach up to knock on the door. Within seconds, it flung open. Emily pulled her inside and began kissing her.

JJ, caught off guard, pulled away and looked at Emily.

"W-what are you doing?" JJ asked, still flushed from feeling Emily's lips on hers.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago," Emily said, taking JJ's hand and leading her to the couch to sit down. "God, JJ. What was I thinking? Trying to get over you; trying to move on. Everything I've ever wanted is sitting right here in front of me."

"Emily, what are you saying?" JJ asked although she had a pretty good idea based on that kiss.

"I'm saying that I love you, JJ. No, I'm in love with you, and I don't want to waste any more time denying it," Emily said.

"You what?" JJ asked, stunned at Emily's confession. They had come close, but never actually said 'I love you' to each other.

"I said, I'm head over heels in love with you, JJ," Emily replied.

JJ sat quietly for a minute, trying to take everything in. She had imagined Emily saying those words to her, but never in this situation.

"What about Stephanie?" JJ asked.

"We broke up," Emily replied.

"What? Why?" JJ asked.

"She said she knew she would always come second in my life...behind you," Emily told her.

JJ blushed. "Oh, Emily, how did we get here?"

"Listen, I know I just dropped that on you, and maybe I shouldn't have yet, but ...," Emily began before JJ crashed into her for another kiss.

"I love you, too, Emily Prentiss," JJ said after pulling away.

Emily slowly got up and took JJ's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

"JJ, I would love nothing more than to show you tonight just how much I love you and how much I've missed you," Emily said.

"Lead away, Agent Prentiss," JJ flirted.

#

The next morning, Emily and JJ woke up still in each other's arms and Emily had a smirk on her face.

"Good morning, what's that look for?" JJ asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not," Emily said.

"Oh, you're not," JJ smiled. "And this is real. This is very real."

"You know, you could show me again how real it is?" Emily smirked again.

"I would, but one of us has to be at work today," JJ said.

"Just one?" Emily questioned.

"Um, Emily, you just got home from the hospital last night," JJ said. "Hotch doesn't want to see your face today."

"Well, you know as well as I do, Agent Jareau, that I'm in perfectly good health...just a little sore," Emily winked.

"Oh, I know, but still, take the day and rest," JJ said. "I'll call you if we get a case, but hopefully, it'll be a short day and I can come back here to see you after work. I have my physical this morning, too."

Emily smiled and took a deep breath.

"What about Will?" Emily finally asked.

"Shit!" JJ said. "I was supposed to call him back last night."

"I'll call him for you if you want," Emily gave JJ a grin.

"Don't even think about it," JJ warned. "I'll come back here tonight and call him. It's time to end things once and for all with Will."

#

"Agent Jareau, you seem to be in excellent health as usual," the doctor told JJ toward the end of her annual physical.

"Thank you," she replied.

"There is just one thing," he said. "You're pregnant."

"What?!" JJ exclaimed.

"Uh, I take it this is a surprise to you?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah," JJ said. "I mean, I know it happens, but we've been careful."

"Well, you know as well as I do, Agent Jareau, that no method is 100% foolproof," he said. "If you would like some literature on your options, then I can arrange for the nurse to bring some to you."

"No, that won't be necessary," JJ said. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, just schedule a follow-up visit for prenatal care if you intend to keep this child," he said.

"I will, thank you, Doctor," JJ said and then left.

The remainder of her day was a blur. She was happy they didn't get called away on a case because she couldn't focus as it was. She knew she was going to keep the baby, and she knew that Will would want to be as involved as possible. He always talked about having a big family. She wasn't sure how she was going to end it with him now, nor how she was going to tell Emily she was pregnant with Will's baby. She wondered if Emily would even want to be with her after that.

Toward the end of the day, she finally pulled out her phone and called Will.

"We need to talk...," she started. "Will, I'm pregnant."

#

After work, JJ drove to Emily's apartment. She was dreading the conversation ahead of them, unsure of how Emily would take the news. She walked into the apartment to the smell of dinner coming from the oven.

"Emily, you cooked?" JJ asked.

"Don't look so shocked," Emily warned. "I had to do something with all of my free time today. Why not cook dinner to spoil my girlfriend?"

"I'm pregnant." JJ blurted out with no warning while Emily was busy putting lasagna on their plates. Emily thought JJ was joking around.

"Haha, JJ," Emily laughed. "I mean, I've heard I'm good, but I didn't think I was _that_ good."

"Emily, I'm serious," JJ said in a firm tone. "This is not a joke."

Emily paused finally.

"Oooh," she said. "Really?"

"Yeah," JJ replied.

Emily sat down in the chair at the dinner table. She felt like every bit of air had left her body.

"Will?" She asked.

"Of course, Will! Who else would it be, Emily?" JJ replied bitterly. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Whoa, whoa, JJ! I didn't mean anything by it," Emily got up and pulled JJ into a hug. "I just, I don't know. I'm trying to process."

JJ relaxed and allowed Emily to pulled her over and sat down in a chair. Emily sat next to her.

"Have you called Will yet?" Emily asked timidly.

"Yeah," JJ said.

"How did he take the news?" Emily asked.

"He was excited," JJ said with a sigh. "He has always said he wanted a lot of kids."

"You know, you have options, I mean, if that's what you want," Emily told her. "You don't have to do what Will wants."

"I know what my options are, Emily," JJ said bitterly. "I'm going to keep the baby."

"Okay," Emily said. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you wanted without Will's influence."

JJ put her face in her hands and began to cry. Emily put her arms around her to comfort her.

"Listen, don't cry, JJ," Emily said. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks," JJ smiled.

"So, what did Will say when you told him you wanted to break up?" Emily asked.

"Uh, well, I didn't exactly get that far," JJ said.

"What? Why not?" Emily replied.

"What was I supposed to say, Emily?" JJ's tone was bitter again. "'Oh, hey Will, guess what? I'm having your baby. By the way, I also want to break up with you.'"

"Well, yeah, something more tactful than that, but basically," Emily said. "You don't have to stay with him just because you're pregnant, JJ."

"I know that," JJ said. "I just need time to process all of this."

"Okay, well, just tell me what you need," Emily said. "I'm here. Always."

"Just hold me, tonight, Em," JJ said. "I just need to be with you tonight."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Short chapter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I had less time tonight because of Emily's fantastic return to CM tonight...and that dream about trying to save JJ! OMG. It was great. Anyway, if you haven't seen it, catch up soon.

* * *

CHAPTER 28

The next morning, the BAU was off to New York City to investigate a series of random shootings and see if they are related. JJ still hadn't had a chance to break up with Will, and even though she knew Emily was annoyed, she wanted to make sure first that Emily was in this for the long-haul. More than anything, she wanted her unborn child to be loved by whoever was raising him or her, even if it meant she was doing it alone.

Their first night in New York turn and ugly turn, however, when Will showed up. JJ hadn't returned his calls, so he took a flight to DC, only to learn she was in New York. He used what little professional courtesy his badge would get him to find out where they would be staying and show up to the hotel.

"Uh, JJ, it looks like you have a visitor," Reid motioned over JJ's shoulder. She turned around to see Will sitting in the hotel lobby.

"Will, what are you doing here?" JJ asked, shocked by his presence.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you on this case with everything going on," Will said.

"What's going on, JJ? Hotch asked. His concern was evident.

"Um, well, I'm pregnant," JJ said.

Emily, keeping up with appearances since the team didn't know about their reunion, was the first to congratulate JJ.

"I've asked JJ to marry me," Will said before JJ could even leave Emily's embrace.

"Will," she warned.

"Well, we still have a few kinks to work out," Will said.

JJ saw the look of fear and doubt in Emily's eyes. She would never marry Will, and she couldn't stand the thought that Emily thought she would for a minute.

"Actually, no, Will," JJ finally said as everyone looked on stunned. "We don't have a few kinks to work out because we're not getting married."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, shocked. "You're having _my_ baby."

"No, I'm having our baby," JJ corrected him. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to marry you. In fact, what I should have said yesterday was that we are done."

"JJ, you don't mean that!" Will said, getting angry. "This child deserves two parents."

"Well, unless you're planning on abandoning him or her, they will," JJ said. "I would never deny you that. But Will, I'm sorry, we're done. In fact, I'm in love with Emily, and we're together."

Emily's mouth dropped open. Never in a million years would she have thought JJ would come out in front of Will and the team, especially like that. It's not that she minded, she was just shocked and overjoyed. The rest of the team looked at her while Derek gave her a smirk.

"I knew you two could never let it go," he mumbled so that only she could hear. She shot him a look to keep quiet.

"Emily?" Hotch said with a questioning tone.

"It's true, Hotch," Emily said. "It just happened all so quickly that we hadn't even had time to figure out how to tell you." _Yeah, like last night._

"Are you kidding me, JJ?" Will yelled. "Emily?! I thought you had a girlfriend."

"I did, and that is done," Emily replied. "But JJ and I decided that we are together, no matter what happens, and no matter the consequences." She glanced at Hotch.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it," Will muttered. "Emily this. Emily that. God, I should have seen it."

"Will, I'm sorry," JJ said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, save it, JJ," he replied. "Just don't think for a minute you're going to keep me from my child."

He turned and walked away while the rest of the team alternated their gazes between Emily and JJ.

"I'm going to give the two of you some privacy," Hotch said. "I'll see you at 7 am, but don't think we won't be talking about this when this case is over."

Emily and JJ nodded and headed off to their room. They definitely had a lot to talk about.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"So, Will." That was all Emily could say when she and JJ got back to their room.

"I didn't know he was coming, I swear, Emily," JJ replied.

"I believe you," Emily said. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" JJ asked.

"What you said down there," Emily said. "That you want to be with me, despite, you know, this."

JJ sighed. She could hear the doubt coming back up in Emily's tone.

"Yes, Emily," JJ said. "I meant every word of it. Did you?"

Emily was quiet. Of course, she meant it, but all of this was happening so fast for her that her mind wasn't processing at her normal speed.

"Emily?" JJ asked again, the concern beginning to show in her voice.

"Did he really ask you to marry him?" Emily finally said.

"Yes. On the phone when I told him," JJ said.

"And you told him...," Emily asked.

"What do you think I told him, Emily?" JJ snapped. "I just professed my love for you in front of our team!"

"I just don't understand why he's here, telling us he wants to marry you if you already told him no," Emily snapped back.

"Because I didn't tell him anything on the phone," JJ admitted. "I just told him about the baby."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Why wouldn't you just answer his question then, unless..."

"Don't do this, Emily," JJ said. "Don't you dare try to push me away and make it look like my fault."

"That's not what I'm doing," Emily said.

"Well, it sure sounds a lot like the old, Emily," JJ said. "Looking for any reason to bail on us."

"Any reason?" Emily yelled. "You think you having someone else's baby is _any_ reason?"

"Oh, I get it," JJ said. "I mean, I didn't expect that we wouldn't have to talk about this, and figure it out, but when you said you were here for me, I guess I didn't expect it only to be one night."

"JJ," Emily said. "That's not what I'm doing. I am here for you. Always."

"Well, it sure doesn't sound like it right now," JJ said. "You know, I don't need Will to raise this baby, and I sure as hell don't need you if you don't want to be here!"

"I, uh, I don't know what I want right now, JJ," Emily blurted out of frustration before leaving the hotel room.

#

Emily left the hotel and began wandering around the city. Oh, she loved JJ, and she knew she even loved that baby that she just found out about the day before. She just didn't know if she was ready to do this with JJ - to be a mother. She didn't deserve to be a mother. She had an abortion as a teenager, and had always assumed, after that, she would never be a mother.

But, JJ, she didn't deserve this. None of it, especially not from Emily. After an hour of walking up and down the streets surrounding the hotel, she decided she needed to go back and talk to JJ - to be honest with her.

#

JJ was up in the room. She couldn't believe Emily had left. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She certainly didn't expect Emily to give up her life to raise her child, not when they had just gotten back together. But she thought they could at least talk about what they were doing to do. Now, she was doubting everything. Emily. Breaking up with Will. Even her decision to keep the baby. What had she done? Everything was perfect two day ago. Now, it was a nightmare.

#

Emily returned to the hotel room to find JJ curled up on the bed and crying.

"Oh, JJ, God, I'm sorry," Emily said.

JJ never looked up at her. "No, Emily. This is all my fault. I should have never been with Will. I won't ask you to do this."

"JJ, stop it," Emily said. "You're right. I'm always pushing you away. For God's sake, I pushed you straight into his arms in Miami. This is not your fault, JJ. It's mine."

JJ sat silently while Emily continued.

"I'm sorry I left tonight, but I owe you an explanation," Emily said.

"No, Emily, you don't," JJ said. "I can't just walk back into your life and then expect you to deal with something like this; something you clearly don't want."

"Oh, JJ, no, please don't think that," Emily said, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "What I know is that I love you and that I want to spend my life with you, whether that means just you and me, or you, me, and a baseball team of kids."

JJ smiled at the thought of that.

"It's just, I never thought I deserved children," Emily said. "And I know this child isn't mine. It's your's and Will's, and that will never change. But, what I mean is that..." Emily stopped, unsure of how to continue and how someone like JJ would take her admission of having an abortion.

"Emily, what is it? Why would you say that?" JJ said.

"I had an abortion, JJ," Emily finally said. "I was a teenager, and I was scared, and I just, I don't know." Tears were falling from Emily's face as JJ reached over and took her hand.

"Emily, you were a kid," JJ said. "I'm sure you had your reasons. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Honestly? I was ashamed," Emily said. "It was such a difficult decision, and I know the right one, but it still hurts sometimes; to know that I ended what could have been a beautiful life."

"Emily, you made a decision," JJ said. "You can't punish yourself forever over it."

"This, JJ, it just scared me," Emily said. "But I realized as I was walking that I never wanted you to feel like I was walking away from you again. I'm in this, JJ. If you'll have me."

"If I'll have you?" JJ laughed. "I'm the one knocked up with someone else's child."

"I guess maybe we just deserve each other then," Emily smiled. "We're both broken together."

"We may be broken, but you are beautiful, Emily Prentiss," JJ said, leaning in to kiss Emily. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Emily said. "And I can't believe we're having a baby!"


End file.
